Lovers, Friends, and Family
by Jadeling
Summary: My series of semi-connected one shots, mostly featuring Dana/Terry, but does include the others. Ch 30. Gift: Kai-ro needs to get a Valentine's Gift, but is at a loss. So, he decides to ask other League members for their input, including Terry.
1. How in the World?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: All right, here is the series of one shots I've put together. Basically, each one shot will usually features Dana or Terry, but doesn't necessary reflect their relationship. This one has certain members of the JLU making cameos. Anyway, these one shots may be past, present, future, or AU, and they may reference any of my earlier **BB** fics like **Favorites, The Air I Breathe, **or **Proposal**, but I'll tell you first so you guys won't get too confused. Right now, most of the ones I've written are in the future, because let's face it, future Dana/Terry just has so much potential. _

_So here's the deal, when I post a new chapter, I'll probably change the category/genre settings to fit the newest chapter posted, and I'll also change the summary so you guys can have a small preview of what the new chapter is about. That way for those of you who don't want to read angsty or character death scenes, and etc. don't have to. Some of these will be short, and some will be kind of long, but I think most are going to be around 1000 words.  
_

_The Catwoman outfit mentioned in this fic is based on the design from **Batman: The Animated Series**, when Selina had blonde hair. Also, in the future I've decided that I want Dana to work for Wayne/Powers, and she'll end up becoming the CEO, so she'll be in charge of the day-to-day operations, basically she'll have Lucius Fox's job. I don't want her to just become a house wife, and it just made sense for me that she'll take care of the company. *Shrugs* That's just me._

**How in the World?**

No one is quite sure how the tradition started, but most believe Wally West or Oliver Queen to be the masterminds behind the yearly Halloween party. Christmas is a time for League members to spend with their friends or family; Halloween is a time to get into a different costume, hang out, and party like there would be no tomorrow. Of course the locations of these parties change every year, due to security reasons, but Gotham has never hosted one of the infamous Halloween Parties.

There are various reasons for this: First, the original Batman didn't like the idea of other heroes in his city. Second, Gotham was home to the Joker. If he ever found out about the party he would probably make it a security nightmare. Then there was that 20 year estrangement between the first Batman and the Justice League. Lastly, Gotham became the home of both the Jokerz and T gangs, once again making it a security nightmare.

However, ten years after Terry McGinnis takes over the mantle of the Bat, Gotham's crime rate begins to fall; someone, a member with metal wings, suggests holding the party in Gotham. Terry's eyes narrow a little, before some of the other members begin to rag on the part-time member. He consents, but only if the old man agrees.

One month later, Rex is feeling pretty lucky since not only did he win the bet that McGinnis' costume would be an older version of the Batman outfit; Micron owes him double because it's clear that Bats is not enjoying himself. Right now, Terry looks like he's about to break the legs of the newest Flash, Wally's youngest son.

Barry is attempting to flirt with someone dressed as Catwoman. Eyeing the woman, Rex can understand why Barry is trying his best lines on her. She's petite, but manages to wear the one piece jumpsuit well. She has a whip coiled on her right side, and she's even wearing that gold chain belt around her waist, which only enhances the curve of her hip. She's shorter than the original though, and she has brown eyes instead of…wait a minute.

He turns back to Terry, who still giving out his death glare. No, fracking way.

"How the hell did you do it?" The half-human, half-Thanagarian demands.

Terry manages to stop scowling before turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"How the hell did you manage to get the old man to let you take out an original suit, _and_ convince your girlfriend to wear a Catwoman suit?"

"I didn't;" comes the terse reply.

"Say, what?"

"I didn't do anything;" Terry grinds out. "It was all Dana's idea. She convinced the old man to throw the party, let me use the old suit; she even suggested wearing the Catsuit."

Warhawk crosses his arms over the GL symbol on his chest. "I don't believe you."

For the first time since the party started, Terry actually seems to calm down a little as gives the other hero a little smirk, "Why don't you ask her?"

Not one to stand down from a challenge Rex straightens up a bit, "I will; I'll ask Dana right now."

"Ask me what?" Their training prevents them from showing surprise at her sudden appearance.

The older hero smirks as he turns to face her, "Bats here says you volunteered to wear that outfit."

She gives him a smile, "I did; I also convinced the Bruce to let you guys use one of Wayne/Power's building to hold this little shindig, anything else?"

"Yeah, how the hell did you manage that?"

Dana lets out an amused chuckle before shaking her head, "Uh-huh, nope, sorry, a lady doesn't give away her secrets. I'm really thirsty; do you guys want anything?"

Rex shakes his head slowly due to shock, while Terry gives her a quick kiss before telling her he's fine. They watch her as she mingles and maneuvers her way through the crowd of costumed people. Rex then turns to face a smug Terry, "You're one lucky SOB; you know that right?"

"You have no idea."

"Damn straight, I have one other question though."

Terry raises an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Does she have a sister?"

* * *

Two hours later, Terry and Dana make it back to the Manor where they find Bruce waiting in the cave. "Did you get it all?" Terry asks the older man as he puts the old Batman suit into its case.

Bruce smirks, "Every word. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm expecting an important call."

Terry gives him a short nod, and Dana gives his hand a small squeeze; "Thanks for being a good sport about this." She tells him before they leave the cave.

Bruce makes sure they're out of sight before turning back to the computer and pushes a couple of buttons. Ten seconds later, Shayera Hol's computer has a digital copy of the conversation their two sons had. Five minutes later, he sees her disgruntled face on his screen as he smirks back. "I believe we had a little wager…"

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: In my mind, I can just see Rex Stewart being around his uncle Wally quite a bit as a child and though he is always really serious on the job at the JLU; I'd like to think that some of Wally West rubbed off on him when he's not on duty. Do you like?_


	2. Frustrated

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: One could say this is an epilogue of sorts to **The Air that I Breathe**, but I don't think you need to read that one to understand the main points. Brief background, Terry and Dana are 22 years old. Dana was kidnapped by Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow. Batman/Terry rescued her, but she still suffered several severe injuries which required medical treatment at a hospital. She was unconscious for a couple of days and stayed for 3 weeks. The night Dana got out of the hospital, she went to Wayne Manor, and let's just say she ended up staying the night._

_This takes place sometime after the end of that story and the morning after. Rated T for implied sexual and violent situations.  
_

**  
Frustrated**

The reflected light of the moon coming though the window casts the only light in the room as Terry pulled the sheets higher on the bed to cover both Dana and him. He gazes fondly at her sleeping body as he leans back against his headboard. He knows he should try to get some sleep considering how little he has gotten in the past month, but his body and mind still seem too keyed up to be tired. As if sensing her boyfriend's thoughts, Dana stirs a little, "Tere?" She asks her speech rough from sleep.

He runs his hands through her hair, "Go back to sleep, Dana," he tells her, but his words seem to have the opposite effect. She pulls the sheet up higher as she sits up next to him.

"What's wrong?" He mentally debates telling her what's going on in his mind before deciding to spill his guts.

"I almost killed him."

She looks confused for a moment before she responds, "Charlie?"

"Yeah," he admits softly, "I was terrified when I realized he took you; and then when I saw you fall…Dana, after I pulled you out of the water, I honestly thought you died. I couldn't find your pulse at first; and I nearly lost it. I mean I know the risks every time I go out in the suit. I know there's a distinct possibility that I might die, but you're different. You didn't sign on for the last minute saves, the danger, any of it."

She protests at his words, "Hey, I thought we went over this. I can handle the risks."

He gives her a small smile, "I know; I just wish you didn't have to, that's all. Anyway, even after I got you to the hospital and we found out you'd be all right I was still a wreck; all I could do was wait for you to wake up; I felt so helpless, so frustrated, when Bruce called me with a lead on Big Time, I jumped at it. All I could think about was because of him you were in the hospital. I got so angry that by the time I caught up with him I could literally understand the saying 'seeing red.' I just kept hitting him, even when he was down; I wouldn't stop."

"But you did," she reminds him softly while taking his hand into her own.

"Yeah," his tone is a mix of bitterness and disgust. "I did."

"That's what bothers you isn't it? Not the fact you almost killed Charlie, but the fact that you couldn't." He turns his head away from her to stare at the moon outside of his window. There are times when he really wishes she couldn't read him so well.

"He's a dreg, no, probably worse than a dreg, Dana. He almost killed you, was willing to kill you without another thought. He's a manipulative, evil, corrupt excuse of a human, and he probably doesn't _deserve_ to live, and when I get the chance to rid the world of one more lowlife dreg I couldn't do it."

"That's not a bad thing, Terry. Batman, more importantly, _you_ don't kill in cold blood, because it would go against everything you believe is right. If you did kill him, you'd probably feel worse than you do now." She stops as if to gather her thoughts. "To be honest, I don't know how I'd feel knowing you killed someone because of me; but I do know I'm glad that you didn't. I think your family and friends wouldn't want you to compromise your morality, your soul, to save or avenge them," she tells him. Dana pauses as she brushes some of her hair out of her face, "Even if it is Charlie Bigelow," she mutters under her breath.

"Why do you call him by his name? Most people nowadays call him by his nickname, including Bruce and myself, but I don't think I've ever heard you call him that."

She shrugs, "Because I always thought Charlie was a manipulative monster and his transformation only brought it out to the surface. Besides," she gives him a slight smirk. "I think it annoyed him that I didn't call him 'Big Time,' and that's fine by me."

"You really shouldn't have been taunting him while your life was threatened, Dana," he admonishes.

She has the grace to look a little sheepish, "I know that now, but at the time…" She lets out a yawn before she can finish.

"You should be sleeping." He reminds her gently.

"So should you."

"I'll sleep when you do," Terry tells her lightly, a little too lightly.

She calls him on it, "Liar." It _really_ isn't fair she can read him so well sometimes.

"I guess I still have a lot of frustration I need to work out," he admits, "but I'm serious. The doctor probably told you to take it easy during your recovery and you've completely violated that order on your first night out of the hospital."

"Hey," she protests lightly, "I just came here to talk. You seduced me, remember?"

He raises his right eyebrow at her, "Are you complaining?"

"I didn't say that," her smile is a bit mischievous as she leans up to him and then kisses him.

Terry responds to her before his brain reminds him that they both need to breathe. "Dana," he half groans in exasperation and in desperation as he pulls away from her, "you really need to rest."

"Kill joy," she grumbles, but she doesn't protest as he lowers them both to the bed and pulls her closer to him. She tenses for a moment, "You'll be here when I wake, right?" her voice oddly fearful.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassures then kisses her on the top of her head. She nods before closing her eyes. He smiles as he watches her breathing slow down and even out. He turns to look at the moon once more and whispers, "This is where I want to be."

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: I think even heroes have moments when they think doing the right thing isn't the right decision, and aren't happy about. It was just something that had been bothering me since I finished **The Air that I Breathe.**  
_


	3. Glare Resistant

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: __This is a tiny one, but I'll do another one real soon. Promise__.  
_

**Glare Resistant**

Bruce is giving Dana a full out Batman glare. It's a fear inspiring, stutter inducing glare; and she only blinks at him. Max has backed down from the glare; even Terry knows better than to question Bruce when he's glaring at the younger man. Heck, he's gotten Orion, a New God, and Superman to scurry away with his patented glare. If he were any other person; he'd be flabbergasted by her response, or lack thereof. She begins to smile; not a full out grin, mind you. It's a small; almost serene smile. Bruce wonders why he feels shivers coming up his spine when he sees it.

"I always wondered where Terry got that glare from. Mr. McGinnis was always really calm; and even when he did get upset, he'd tend to just fume until he calmed down. Mrs. McGinnis, now she has a temper, and I've seen Terry on the receiving end of it a couple of times." Dana explains calmly as she pours herself some tea. "But glaring; that was never their style; and yet, Terry developed one just as frightening as yours. I was always curious to know how he got it. Well, I guess I know now." She takes a sip from her tea while Bruce wonders where this conversation is going. She finishes her tea before getting to her point.

"Too bad for you; I grew immune to that glare when I was fifteen;" she smirks before getting up; and she leaves the room with Ace trotting quietly behind her.

Then Terry walks into the room. He takes one look at his mentor's surprised face and remembers his girlfriend's quiet smile.

He's going to get one hell of a lecture.

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: __I __don't know where this really came from, but I couldn't get the scene stuck out of my head._


	4. Vows

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: Told you I'd post another one soon. Spoilers for **Epilogue, **umm, you may want some tissue.  
_

**Vows**

Dana doesn't come down to the cave on a regular basis, but when Terry agrees to do either a long Monitor Duty for the League or is about to go on an extended mission, she always comes to see him off. Neither can remember when she started to do this, but neither is willing to end their little routine.

She doesn't say or do much while he prepares for his missions; she just stands a little off to the side; and watches him pack/load up with whatever gear he feels he'll need. He briefly wonders if this is how soldiers and their significant others feel before they go on deployment. She offered to help him once, but he politely declined. It wasn't that she wouldn't do a good job; he just doesn't like to involve her with Bat business, even though she's known for years.

Just before he leaves he always holds her for one last time, before kissing her and saying the words; "I'll be back." It's his promise to her. In some ways it means more than their marriage vows; because this vow is a promise to come back to her, alive.

Dana always responds with a steadfast, "I'll be waiting." It's her affirmation; her absolute faith in his abilities to keep his word to her.

He prays he'll never have to break his promise.

Except this time, this time she's crying silent tears which he brushes away. He's a little confused, while this isn't a routine mission for the League; it shouldn't take more than a week. Terry becomes concerned when she begins to apologize. "I don't know what got into me. Things are just a little stressful at work. Sorry."

"Dana, I don't have to go-"

"No," Her voice is steadier; her tone firmer, more insistent; "they need you. The world needs Batman, more than I need you. Go, I'll be fine."

"Dana-"

She squares her shoulders and places a finger over his lips. "I'll be waiting," she tells him with a tentative smile then she gives him a soft and quick kiss.

Terry bites the inside of his cheek at the sudden shift in her mood, but he decides not to push her about it. "I'll be back," he repeats a little more forcefully this time, "I promise."

Dana nods at his words as he walks towards the Batmobile. She watches him as he opens the entrance to the cave and flies out. It's only after he's gone and the door begins to close that she whispers her response again, "I'll be waiting." She moves her hands over to her lower abdomen, her eyes still focused on where she last saw her husband. "No, we'll be waiting," she vows.

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: I know; you all hate me.  
_


	5. Revealing the Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: __This in takes place after **Epilogue** obviously, but __isn't a part of the **Favorites** universe. _

_Sanchan and breathlessbeauty: There will be follow ups to the last chapter, I just haven't finished writing them yet. :P  
_

**Revealing the Truth**

"The old man is my father, biological speaking." Terry announces one night as they're lying in bed.

"And my great-grandfather is the Martian Manhunter," she deadpans at first. Realizing her fiancé isn't joking; Dana lifts her head from his chest; her expression is a mixture of shock, disbelief, and dismay, "Are you sure?"

"I ran the test personally, twice," he confirms.

She doesn't say anything at first before sitting up against the headboard, which he imitates as well. "Oh my God, Terry, are you all right?"

He smiles at her question. She could have asked a number of different questions, but her first, and foremost concern was his well-being. He really was a lucky man. "Yeah, I am now, but at first…." He trails off.

"When did you suspect?"

"Remember when Bruce's kidneys were beginning to fail? I was a donor match," he pauses, "a perfect match."

She's silent as she processes the information; remembering those weeks after when her then boyfriend seemed so angry, but unwilling to talk about what was bothering him. Now, his behavior begins to make a little more sense; like his disillusionment with being Batman, his constant anger at Bruce, their abrupt meeting at their bridge some time ago. "How is this even possible? I mean, Bruce and your mother never met before you were sixteen, right?"

Terry nods before telling her about Amanda Waller, and how she planned his existence, all those years ago. As she listens to his story, her mind becomes divided. On one hand, she's completely horrified at the lengths this woman was willing to go to create another Batman, including a plan to kill Terry's parents. On the other, she can't help but feel grateful; because of this woman's interference, Terry is in her life.

"Does Bruce know you're his son?"

"He's never said anything to me; but knowing how his mind works; I'd say he figured it out years ago."

She leans a little closer to him, "What about Matt; is he Bruce's son as well?"

Terry nods, "Yeah, but I haven't told him yet. To be honest I'm not sure if I should." Seeing she's about to protest; Terry defends himself. "If I tell him; I'd have to tell him why Waller mess with our Dad's DNA in the first place, and he doesn't know I'm Batman." He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "The price of learning the truth is a loss of innocence, Dana. Matt's lost enough innocence when Dad died; I don't want him to lose more. Besides, there's a chance he'll never find out the DNA tampering."

"But there is a chance he might; how do you think he'll feel if he learns you knew, but didn't tell him?" she argues. "Wouldn't it be better to find out from you, instead of a stranger? Just don't tell him about being Batman."

He gives her a slightly bemused look, "And how do you propose I do that?"

Dana raises her hands in desperation. "I don't know;" she admits softly. "Have you talked to Bruce about any of this; maybe he some ideas?"

Her fiancé snorts in disbelief. "Bruce's idea of an explanation is to glare at you until you back down. But you're right; I should talk to him about it. If only to see if he's willing to forge a relationship with Matt, I guess I'll make a decision based on that."

"Does anyone else know?" Dana asks.

"I'm not sure; some of the original Leaguers like Kent and J'onn might or at least suspect. If they ever find out; I don't think they'd be surprised. They all know what Waller is capable of. I pretty sure the newer members don't though. I don't know if Bruce told Dick or Tim, but he might have." She furrows her brows at his last remark. "They are technically my brothers, since he did adopt them."

Dana lays her head on his shoulder, "And I use to think remembering my family tree was complicated."

He chuckles at her remark, "You still want to marry me and into my crazy family?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" She asks, giving his chest a light smack, before settling back to his side.

"Just making sure," he smirks.

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: __I know there a couple of fics out there where Terry tells Matt about being Batman and the DNA tampering, but I always wondered **if** he'd actually do it._


	6. Rescue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: __If it weren't for the hit counter I get to see when I log in I'd think no one read the last chappy. ^_^' jk. If I had to place this during the BB series I'd say either end of 2nd or 3rd season. I know that Dana and Bruce Wayne never formally met, but I'd imagine they both what each other look like.  
_

**Rescue**

Dana is bored. She's bored and frustrated. Her parents insisted she attend a formal fundraiser for the Gotham City Orphanage tonight. When she was younger, she didn't mind getting dressed up for an event like this, because she enjoyed see the adults wear their fancy clothing and watching couples dance, especially when the event called for period clothing from the 1920's or the 1990's. Hell, she even enjoyed the mediocre food, because she didn't know any better; and the desserts at these events were always pretty good too.

However, that changed once she turned 16. She knows now that her parents are using these events to network new and better social connections. She also knows they're hoping she'll meet a new "nice" boy (preferably Asian). She usually ends up coming home with bloody feet, since most of the guys who come to these events don't know how to dance. At least it's better than having to fend off the lechers; it doesn't matter if she tells them she has a boyfriend; those idiots still try to hit on her, or worse, grope her.

For most of the night, she had been able to avoid most of the annoying people. However, Dana's currently sipping punch with the son of some guy, who owns a chain of local grocery stores; and he's boring the hell out of her. She's not sure if he's trying to impress her or if he's just likes to tell people exactly how many tons of bananas his father's stores sell each week, she just wants him to shut up. She fakes another smile as she takes another sip of her punch. The problem is there is no one she likes near enough to rescue her from this person. Everyone else she recognizes either is more boring, more lecherous, or more arrogant. He's honestly the nicest and best guy within a 10 foot radius.

He's changing the subject to potatoes when she hears someone speaking her name. Turning a little she sees none other than Mr. Wayne standing to her side.

"Miss. Tan, I didn't know you'd be here tonight."

"Mr. Wayne," she's very grateful her voice doesn't crack from surprise and relief. "My mother has a friend on the board of advisors for the orphanage. We come to this fundraiser every year." Years of observation and practice keeps her tone calm and polite.

"Ahh, that explains that; actually, I'm thinking about making a donation to the orphanage, but I am unsure which items are most needed. I've been meaning to talk to one of the board members, yet I never seem to have the time." He turns to her companion, "You don't mind if I steal Miss. Tan away; do you Mr. Casey?" Before the young man can stammer a response, Mr. Wayne has offered Dana his hand, and she jumps at the opportunity it offers her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she tells him gratefully 5 seconds later when she knows they're far enough away.

"My pleasure though I will admit you're doing me as much of a favor as I'm doing for you. It's been so long since I've attended one of these 'rubber chicken' dinners; I've forgotten how much…maneuvering one does." It's then she realizes he's probably a master at this little social dance they're both doing, because while he is smiling at her, Dana can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right with it. It's not a fake smile, but it certainly isn't genuine either. Still, he did save her from one bore, and from the looks of it will prevent other unwanted dinner partners as well. The least she can do is offer the same consideration.

Two months later, she's at another "rubber chicken" dinner, and this time she sees him talking with a member of the Vreeland family. Except he's not doing any of the talking, so Dana walks over and sure enough he uses her presence as excuse to get away from the odious little man. They walk towards one of the tables where Dana offers to get them something to drink. When she gets back, he apologizes for not bringing Terry along, only stating that the teen had some other errands to run.

"That's all right; I don't think I can picture Terry at a function like this." She responds. When she sees Mr. Wayne raise his eyebrows at her, she elaborates, "I mean, I think he'd hate being here, watching other people preen about and flaunt their wealth and/or pedigree. It'd probably be more akin to torture for him." Then she places a finger on her chin as if in thought, "On the other hand, it would be amusing to see him try to talk his way out of a dance with some of the floosies that come to these events."

When she looks back at the elder gentleman, she thinks he's eyes are sparkling a little, but then again, it could just be the lights. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it so much if you were there with him." He speculates.

Dana lets out a laugh, "No, I don't think so. Terry would try to convince me to ditch these things with him; and I'd let him;" she admits. "That would leave you alone to fend for yourself."

Mr. Wayne leans forward on his cane a little, "Well, in that case, I'll just have to bring him when I know you won't be attending," he smirks.

"That would be cruel and unusual, Mr. Wayne." She exclaims, before grinning at him. "Just don't forget to send me the pictures."

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: I always thought Dana and Bruce would actually get along great, if only so they could think up different ways to torture Terry. ;P  
_


	7. Discussion

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: I'm taking the utter lack of comment that my readers are not quite interested in my latest offerings. All right, all right, I get the picture. Here's one follow up to chapter 4._

**Discussion**

When Terry announces his engagement to Dana, Bruce has mixed feelings about the whole matter. On one hand he's happy to know his son has found someone who can accept Batman, but he admits to feeling some trepidation over a woman living in the Manor full time. The last woman to do that was his own mother, and he's too old to feel comfortable with too much change.

Dana and Terry have been married for over six months now, and even Bruce is willing to admit that the Manor is beginning to feel like a home again. Yes, there are changes he doesn't quite agree with, but overall Dana hasn't done anything too drastic, just a change in colors in one room, and some rearranging in another, and etc. She even hires landscapers to redo the grounds; she's not interested in restoring the Manor to its former glory, nor does she seem intent to creating her own little kingdom. When Terry asks her about her final plans for the place, she just smiles "I'm just putting a little yin to balance all the yang here." Even Bruce doesn't quite understand the comment. Still he remembers a time when Alfred would have been horrified to see the state the Manor had become and wonders if the Englishman is resting a little easier now that someone else has started to take care of the place.

He was a little more than suspicious when he came back early from a business trip and found a portrait of his parents missing. He was all set to yell at Terry until the younger man informed him that Dana had sent the painting to be restored and reframed. She originally had planned to surprise him with it as a birthday gift, but matters at Wayne/Powers made it impossible for her to get the painting out of the manor until now. Bruce promptly apologizes to Terry, to which Terry brushes off, saying he understands how Bruce feels.

That was two weeks ago, and Bruce is still looking at the box he's holding wondering on the best way to approach her. Terry is out on a case for the League and won't be back for a couple more days, while Dana should be coming back from Wayne/Powers any moment. He walks to the windows and reflects on the all of the hard work she has done in the past couple of months, and not just for the company.

"Bruce is everything all right? You've been staring at the same tree for over two minutes now." Dana asks as she places a tray of food down on Bruce's desk.

He turns from the window and walks towards her, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh," Dana seems a little uncertain, "Did you want to be alone?"

"No, actually, I was hoping you and I could speak to you for a little bit." His response surprises her as she sits down on one of the couches in the room and he sits next to her. "As we both know, I'm not the easiest person to warm up to, but this is Terry and your home now too; it's about time I learn how to share. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for the Manor, for Terry," _for me._ "Here, I should have done this a long time ago, better late than never." Bruce gently thrusts the box into her hands. She looks more uncertain when she takes it, but he nods his encouragement to open it. "Some of those pieces belong to my family for generations; some, like that broach belonged to my mother. They're yours."

Dana almost drops the box, "I can't." She protests, "These were your mother's. They should go to-"

"-Family?" he finishes for her, a ghost of a smirking coming through his visage. "Isn't that what you are?" She begins to stutter out something else, but he cuts her off again, "Both Tim and Dick refused to take any pieces years ago for their own reason, but I don't think they'd have any problems with you receiving them. In fact, I'm pretty sure they'd approve; it keeps these in the family so to speak. Neither of them is too comfortable with being heirs to the Wayne estate." Dana mutely nods her head; less from agreeing with him and more with just keeping the conversation going. Bruce knows he probably should stop here, but he never does things half-way. "There's something else; as you can guess when Terry and you got married I had my lawyers change my will. Currently, Dick, Tim, Terry, and Matt will each inherit 25% of my shares of Wayne/Powers in the event of my death."

"Makes sense," she murmurs.

"However, I made a change yesterday. Now, there's a codicil to the will. Should any of them decide they don't want the shares, they go to you."

Dana turns to him stunned, "You shouldn't; you can't, even if Terry decides to keep his shares, should Matt or the others decide not to keep the shares, it would mean Terry and I could have controlling interest in the company. What if something happens; what if we end up splitting up –"

"The company would survive. Somehow, if Tim and Dick decide to keep their shares; we both know they'd have nothing to worry about. You are the youngest CEO Wayne/Powers has seen since Lucius Fox ran the company. Your track record tells me and the other share holders that you care a great deal for the company. Owning more shares just means you have a greater interest in its success. As for Terry and you…if this life has taught me anything; it's taught me life has no guarantees. Though I suspect the two of you will work very hard to make things work, especially with a baby on the way."

Dana freezes at his last words. Her hands grip the wooden box so tightly he can see her knuckles go white. He gently pries them off the box and places them in his own as he explains. "The last time you went to Chinatown you bought real ginger root. Combined with water, yeast, sugar, and lemon juice, you can make enough ginger ale to last a month; there are also two boxes of saltine crackers in the pantry. Both are supposed to help with the nausea common in the first trimester. Considering how sick and how tired you've been recently; I'd say you're about 6 weeks along."

"Terry said your mind was always two steps ahead of everyone else." She chuckles ruefully.

"You haven't told him yet." It's not a reprimand; just a soft statement of fact.

She shakes her head, "He always gets so worried about leaving Gotham; and League missions always make us both stressed. I didn't want to add to his fears; I wanted his focus to be on doing what he needs to do as Batman. And…"

"And…"

"I'm terrified about telling him," she admits. Seeing his eyes cloud over a bit she clarifies. "I know he'll be thrilled; and I know he'll be a wonderful father. I just keep having nightmares where I tell Terry about the baby and then something happens to him. Then there's the fear that this child will also go into the 'family business.'" Bruce doesn't say anything; though, Dana takes his silence to be a good thing. "I also worry that Terry will become even more paranoid about my, our safety once he knows." She amends.

The older Wayne protests at her statement, "He's not that bad."

"Bruce, I love and adore your son; but honestly, Clark Kent coming by the manor last night because 'he was just in the neighborhood,' please."

"We're old friends," he deadpans; but he can tell she doesn't buy that story either.

"Old friends call each other and plan out visits. Paranoid superheroes with control issues check up on people."

"He just wants you safe."

She closes her eyes for a moment before looking back at him again, "I know, and I'll adjust to everything once I've absorbed the shock; but are you sure about this, the jewelry, the company, becoming a grand-father to this baby?"

Bruce takes a long look at the petite Asian woman his son married. The woman who is slowly bringing laughter back into his home, who makes Terry smile, and is now carrying Terry's child. He gives her a very small smile, "Yes, I'm very sure."

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: It's Bruce; of course he's going to figure out Dana's pregnant before Terry. ;P  
_


	8. Homecoming

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: You know when I first started to write for this fic; there was no real direction for it. I was just writing scenes I had in my head featuring Dana/Terry. These one shots were suppose to be separate, with no recurring theme besides the title. Yea, that went out the window. Anyway, follow up to the last chappy, Terry finally learns about the baby. Have fun!  
_

**Homecoming**

Normally he'd drive the Batmobile back to Gotham, but it is 10 o'clock in the morning and during the day, it's a bit conspicuous. So he programs the vehicle to return to Gotham at night, and books a private flight back to his city. This latest mission went well, but took a little longer than expected; Terry immediately calls Dana's office to let her know he's on his way home, only to be told she hasn't come into work.

"Mr. Wayne called early this morning and told us your wife wasn't feeling well. He informed us, she won't be in until Monday, Mr. McGinnis." Her secretary tells him.

Terry may not be as good of a detective as Bruce; but he'd have to be blind to not see the way her eyes keep shifting from side to side; and how she keeps worrying the left side of her mouth while they're talking. "Alyssa, is there something wrong with my wife?"

"Well, that's just it. We don't know."

He raises an eyebrow, "We?"

"The other secretaries and some of the associates," she clarifies sheepishly. "Your wife always seems a little down when you have to go on your business trips, but this time, Mr. McGinnis, she came in every day looking really pale, like she was sick. To be honest, if Mr. Wayne hadn't called today, I was going to call the doctor to see her. "

"You're sure she isn't over working herself; she does tend to do that when I'm away."

Alyssa's posture straightens a little, and she looks straight into his eyes, "Mr. McGinnis, I've worked for this company for over 20 years, and I've worked for your wife and you for 5 of them. I know what she's like when she's over doing it, and this isn't one of those times."

"I believe you," he assures the older woman.

"Will you be coming in today?"

Terry shakes his head, "No, send me whatever Dana was working on to my net account. I'll look it over during the flight, and when I land, have a car ready to take me to the Manor. It's Friday, so I'll just take an extended weekend and work at home."

She nods as she follows his instructions, "Yes, Mr. McGinnis. Is there anything else?"

"No, that'll be all, Alyssa."

She nods once more, "And I hope everything is all right with your wife."

"Thank you, Alyssa; I'll be sure to tell Dana." He responds before hanging up. Terry stares at the blank monitor for a couple of minutes deciding if he wants to call the Manor, but thinks the better of it. If Dana was really sick; Bruce or Kent would have contacted him, right? It's probably just the flu or mild food poisoning; she probably should be resting and the less interruptions, the better. Besides, he'd make it to Gotham and his home in less than 2 hours. He can be patient till then.

When he arrives to the Manor, he's a little surprised to find Bruce away from his den. Usually the older man would spend the early afternoon reading before having a small nap. There are so many rooms in the mansion, Terry frowns briefly wondering if it'll be quicker to use the Manor's internal sensors or to call Bruce to find out where he is. He decides to go to drop his work and other stuff off in his own work study and then check up on Dana. Terry is almost to their room when he sees Bruce walking from the kitchen, a synthoid following with a tray of food.

"Did you just get in?" Bruce asks the younger man when he gets closer to Terry.

"Yeah, I called the office earlier, and Dana's secretary told me you called." He informs his father watching for any indication, any sign of trouble.

Of course, Bruce is the master of self-control. "I just told them she was going to start the weekend early. She hasn't been feeling too well; and I believed she needed to rest. She was sleeping the last time I checked up on her, so I made her some lunch. If you had called to let us know you were coming, I would have made enough for you too."

The fact that Bruce didn't come out and say what was wrong with Dana just sent off warning bells in Terry's mind. Plus, Bruce made a home cooked meal. The only time he does that, is when he's worried about something. If it is the flu or something minor, Bruce would have just told him. So either there is something seriously wrong with his wife, or his father is just trying to mess with his mind.

It better be the latter.

"I ate on the plane trip over; it was a last minute decision, and I thought I'd surprise Dana. Is there something wrong, Bruce?"

The older man shrugs slightly, "She's been nauseous and has been rather tired for awhile, but I've been told those symptoms are common for someone with her condition."

Terry, of course, only hears the last word to come out of Bruce's mouth, "CONDITION?" He hisses loudly. He's about to interrogate Bruce some more, but his wife chooses that exact moment to make an appearance into the hallway.

Alyssa was being polite when she used the word "pale." "Washed out," is probably a more accurate term to describe Dana's complexion.

Bruce is frowning at her. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he glares.

Normally, she'd just ignore his glares; but today, she looks a bit guilty; "I got a little hungry; and I thought I heard Terry's voice." Dana explains.

The two men exchange a look and a silent agreement before Terry lifts her into his arms and carries her back to their bed, while Bruce directs the synthoid to carry her lunch to one of the bed stands. Terry briefly notices her lunch is a clear broth, crackers, and ginger ale, with some tablets on the side. Dana opens her mouth to tell them she's fine, but after seeing the determined look they both have, she wisely decides to remain silent for the time being. At least, they let her sit up on the bed, instead of insisting she be tucked in.

Bruce and the synthoid soon leave the couple alone, and Dana gives her husband a tentative smile, "Welcome home," she tells him.

He lets out a little sigh as he sits at the side of the bed, besides her. "Will you please tell me what is going on? I leave for 10 days, and when I get home, your secretary tells me you're out sick; and Bruce decides now is a good time to channel the Riddler."

Dana raises her eyebrows at his description, "Terry, what exactly did he tell you?" She asks while taking hold of one his hands.

"Not much," he admits; "Just that you have been nauseous and very tired while I was gone, and then he had to mention some condition." Terry mutters darkly.

Her eyes sparkled a little, "I think Bruce is just getting back at you for taking him to the Batman Musical all those years ago." She giggles, "Yes, I've been feeling rather queasy and tired lately, but it's normal." Dana assures her husband as she moved his hand closer to her lap. She cuts him off before he gets to say something, "And yes, I suppose you can say I have a condition, but I swear it isn't permanent. It should end in about 33 weeks."

Terry blinks as his mind converts the number of weeks to months, and he realizes Dana has placed his hand over her lower abdomen. She can tell when his brain has made the connection with her symptoms and what the old man told him earlier, because his eyes light up before he cups her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. "I'm going to kill Bruce," he murmurs when they pull away.

She laughs. "Please don't; I don't want to explain to our child why you're in prison." He begrudgingly agrees, while she continues, "I wanted to tell you first…"

"But he figured it out didn't he?" Dana nods and something else clicks in his mind, "What happened this morning?"

"Excuse me?" Dana asks her features becoming blank.

"Bruce gave you a Batglare just now; and you backed down. Dana, we both know you've been immune to those glares since high school."

"Oh," his wife blushes a little, "I, ah, well, I fainted this morning; and that's why Bruce demanded I stay in bed for the rest of the day; and he made Clark come to the Manor." She quickly lets out. Seeing his darkening expression, she continues. "I'm fine; Clark and Bruce say my iron levels are just a little low; and they both think some iron supplements along with other pre-natal supplements need to be added to my diet." Terry lets out another deep breath; then nods at her words, a low iron count would explain her paler complexion. "But I'm fine, and the baby's fine too."

He grins at her last words, "We're having a baby." He tells her.

"Yeah," she replies shyly, leaning forward so their foreheads almost touch.

"You do realize that the old man will be taking over your life for the next 33 weeks."

She lets out a little chuckle at his words, "I think he has your schedule done as well, McGinnis."

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: ....really, I don't have anything else. Well, besides thanks for putting up with my random writing/grammar errors.  
_


	9. Reality

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: This is just a drabble really, but it was a scene that I had in my head for a while. I know that in **Rats**, Dana wore a white dress, but that always seemed wrong to me. I know that Dana may not follow this custom, but traditionally the color white is the color of mourning for the Chinese people. So, in my little universe, Dana wore a silver dress in **Rats**, and she doesn't wear white on a regular basis. _

_Second, this takes place sometime during **Rebirth.**  
_

**Reality**

Terry will bury his father today. He knows he should pay attention; give his father one last good-by, but Terry feels too numb to even remember how to say his name. Every day since he that night just doesn't seem real to him. He's on auto-pilot, and everything from moving back with his mother and brother, to taking some time off of school just feels like a game he's playing instead of actually living.

Even following his mother through a throng of people at church doesn't register as reality. It's a sea of black that reminds him of pictures of deep space; not a funeral, until he sees Dana.

She stands out like a light among all of the darkness, which may see cliché, but it's true, especially since she's wearing a long white dress with a white headband in her hair. He always told her she'd look beautiful in white, but she always swore he'd never catch her wearing a plain white outfit. Now he wishes he never laid eyes on her figure.

Because suddenly, he's not numb anymore; he knows why he's here in this church. His father is dead.

Because his girlfriend is wearing white, a color she abhors and only wears during certain times; when she comes to pay her respect to the dead.

A part of him wants to hate her for doing this, bringing him back to this reality. If she wore black, he'd never have to really acknowledge what was going on; but she didn't; and he can't deny what his heart has known for the past week. She even seems aware of what she has done because she keeps murmuring apologies to him as he reaches for her, and when they hold each other as they sit at the front of the church.

The service is oddly cathartic for him; and by the time they go outside to his father's final resting place, Terry knows he'll survive today, and the next day. He doesn't know how or why he knows this, but looking to his side, seeing Dana in her plain white dress; Terry thinks he understands why she wears white on days like these. It may be her people's color of mourning, but it's still a color of purity.

In other words, black absorbs light and in some ways, reality; but white reflects them back.

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: Yeah, I don't know where this came from, but Phoenix, my muse, wouldn't give me my other plots unless I posted this.  
_


	10. Grudge

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: Definately a part of the **Favorites** universe; but you don't need to read it to understand this one. I'm thinking of combining both the **Favorites; ATIB; and Proposal** into one big universe. What do you all think? _

**Grudge**

"I'm telling you Bruce; he hates me."

Bruce looks unconvinced at Terry's words. "Doubtful, he doesn't know you well enough to have a strong opinion about you."

"No offence, Bruce, but you've been out of the loop for a while, and you weren't with us during this mission. He didn't talk to me, not once during the entire time."

"He's a telepathic; he can communicate in other ways."

"I brought Oreos to share with everyone; and he looked like I was bribing him or something."

"**Were** you trying to bribe him?" Bruce asks Terry.

"No," the teen states a little too quickly.

"…."

"Okay, maybe a little; he's the Martian Manhunter, an original 7. He's a bit intimidating." Terry explains. Bruce only raises his eyebrows at Terry's words. "Not in the same way you intimidate;" Terry reassures.

"You're being melodramatic; J'onn is just stoic and has no reason to dislike you."

Terry shakes his head as he starts to leave. "Whatever, I still have a couple of hours of homework, and I have to think of a something to make up for the last date I missed with Dana."

Bruce barely acknowledges his exit since he has started researching another case for his young protégé. He waits until he hears Terry completely leave the cave when he switches the screen on the computer. Bruce wouldn't admit to Terry how he also heard the slight chill in J'onn's voice when Terry reported for the latest League mission. At the time, he attributed it to J'onn being unfamiliar with Terry, but after reading the J'onn's mission report, maybe Terry wasn't imagining things. To be fair though, he couldn't think of a reason why J'onn would be hostile to Terry, unless they had managed to cross paths when the kid was younger.

After going over Terry's history for the past 2 ½ hours, Bruce decides that he might have be looking at the wrong file. So he begins to look over his information on J'onn. Granted the information is a bit out of date, but he still has access to the JLU's computer files, and he updates his personal files accordingly. Bruce almost misses it; but once he sees the name he _knows_ Terry is completely right. He then makes a call over to the JLU to talk to the Martian. "J'onn," he states grimly

"Bruce," the green alien replies without any discernable emotion.

Any other person would start launching into small talk. Going through the motions of getting reacquainted after 20 some years, Bruce Wayne, the billionaire business mogul, would do that. Bruce Wayne, Batman, doesn't believe in small talk. "Were you ever going to tell me that Dana Tan is Ming's great-granddaughter?"

J'onn thinks for a moment before giving Bruce a smirk, "If I thought it would make a difference; yes, I would have."

"Make a difference with what?"

"Terry, and his habit of breaking dates with her."

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: J'onn doesn't get enough love on this site.  
_


	11. Traditions

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's notes: In China, it's traditional for the paternal grandfather to name his grandchildren. I think that explains the subject of this chappy._

**Traditions**

"No," Bruce states firmly.

"But it is tradition," Dana quips as she reaches up a cupboard to grab some cups and then begins to arrange the tea tray.

Bruce glares at her. He's horribly flattered and touched that she even considered asking him to do this, but it would raise a lot of uncomfortable questions, and besides, it wasn't his place. "It's meant for family."

"Yes, it is," she tells him, before looking up from her task, and pins him with her own intense gaze, "And as a wise old man once asked me, 'isn't that what you are?'"

"This is a completely different situation-" he beings.

"Oh, so I can be a part of your family, but you can't be a part of mine?" She interrupts, "How is that suppose to work?" Bruce doesn't have a reply for once. Knowing this, the young Asian goes back to the task at hand. When she's done she brings it over to the little table where he's sitting. She pours them both some of the white tea she had gotten from Chinatown, before sitting down across from him.

"J'onn is better qualified-" he starts.

"And who do you think named my mother and her siblings?"

"What about your father?"

Dana gives him a small shrug, "As much as I love him, I know he still thinks I shouldn't have married Terry. That doesn't really endear him to me at the moment. But if you're worried he'll feel insulted or slighted, Terry and I were going to ask him to come up with a Chinese name for the baby."

"So why not just use that name for the baby?"

Dana grimaces. "I know that Chinese names are more common now than they were 50 years ago, but let's be honest. How many people do you know that are able to pronounce my Chinese name properly?" He's about to reply so she adds, "That don't speak fluent Chinese?" Bruce then closes his mouth again. When did Dana get to be such a smart mouth? He's not sure who he can blame for that, Terry or himself?

He's about to list off all the reason why he shouldn't even be considering what she's asking when she whispers something.

"You're not sentimental. At least, you're not overtly sentimental." Dana takes a sip of her tea and then looks out the window for a moment. "You know, most people these days don't really understand how much power a name has over someone," she states almost absently. "There are going to be a lot of expectations placed on this child, and we both know I'm not talking about the company. The last thing this child needs is the burden of trying to live up to someone else's memory because of a name."

Bruce wonders if Terry or Mary wants the baby to be named Warren if it's a boy.

She looks up again; her brown eyes bore into his blue ones. "It's important to know and to have ties to the past, but I don't want this child to be bound by it. You'd be able to do that. You'd give this baby a name that means something important to you, to us; but he or she won't feel chained by it."

Bruce stares at her while wondering who she was named after to feel this way. He looks down at his tea. He still has very mixed feelings about naming the baby even if he is the paternal grandfather. He takes a drink. On the other hand, he knows he doesn't have much time left; and Dana is offering him to be a part of a legacy more personal than the company, and possibly Batman.

They sit in silence for a while just looking outside and drinking tea, when Terry enters the kitchen looking for a snack and he notices the two of them. He also notices the silence between them, and asks if everything is okay. It is Bruce who answers, "Oh, Dana and I were just discussing traditions, and I was just telling her how much I admire some of the Chinese ones."

"Like how they used to think bats were immortal and bearers of good fortune?" Terry jokes.

"I was thinking more of their naming traditions," the older man replies.

Terry takes another look between the two before looking at his wife, "You asked him didn't you?" His tone takes on a slight accusing tone. Bruce doesn't understand why he feels insulted by Terry's tone.

Dana shrugs, "Yes, I did." She turns her head to face him, "Is that a problem?" While her face is calm, her tone has a slight edge to it.

It almost looks like Terry is about to list off reasons why it would be, before he shuts his mouth. Blinking, he starts again, "Nope, none at all." Terry looks back at his father, "So will you?"

Bruce takes another sip of tea; he really shouldn't even be contemplating it. He shouldn't be wondering about all the different variations there are to the name Leslie or Alfred… "Well, one doesn't go against tradition." He tells them.

* * *

_Jadeling's notes: J'onn doesn't get enough love on this site.  
_


	12. Valentine

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's notes: This one takes place when Dana and Terry are in their twenties, sometime before **JlU: Epilogue.** Has ties to both **Favorites** and **ATIB**. I know you all are want to see a new Baby Bat, and I promise I'll post more chapters about the Dana, Terry, Bruce, and the baby, but I have to finish writing them out. Till then, here's something to hopefully, tie you guys over till then.  
_

**Valentine**

Kai-ro was, as the saying went, in a bit of a pickle.

Flash originally had a shift for Monitor Duty today, but somehow got Rex to take it instead. There were rumors about a poker game, copious amount of alcohol, and lots of swearing being involved; but the current Green Lantern thought it best not to know. Of course, Rex was not happy about being saddled with the duty on this particular night. Then again, no one liked to be on Monitor Duty on Christmas or Valentine's Day, because it meant either not spending quality time with that special person, or admitting you had no one to share the day/night with. Hence, a rule was formed that on certain holidays there'd be shorter rotation shifts, for members in a relationship or who had families.

Flash's shift was between 10 pm – 2 am. Not exactly the best of shifts. Merina was not happy with Rex when he told her about the change in rotation. Kai still winces when he remembers the punishment she put Warhawk through. Never get an Atlantian angry, especially when near the ocean. You never know who _or_ what is listening.

It was the main reason he agreed to switch his rotation shift with the other hero. Barry would be able to go out like he wanted; Merina wouldn't kill Rex; and they'd be able to enjoy a night out as well; and he was fine doing Monitor Duty.

Until he gets a summons from Oa requesting (demanding), his presence as soon as possible; and his League shift starts in 1 hour. It'll take a while to get to Oa, but he still doesn't want to keep the Guardians waiting for too long. He dislikes the idea of ruining the plans of his fellow Leaguers, but surely there is someone willing to switch in an emergency.

* * *

30 minutes later and Kai is swearing he'll never switch shifts again, since no one is willing to change with him. He stares at the next name on his list and is tempted to just skip it. First off, Batman/Terry is only a part-time member. Second, he is also in a fairly stable relationship. Kai's pretty certain Terry and Dana will have plans. Third, Terry already agreed to do the 2- 6 am shift; but Kai's desperate.

Terry answers immediately out of costume, and from what Kai can tell, he's not in the cave or the Manor. He thinks he sees the swirl of a skirt at the upper corner of the screen. This makes Kai even more nervous, because it's very possible that Terry's with his girlfriend at this very minute.

Greeeeeeeaaat.

Terry looks confused as he eyes Kai, but patiently listens anyway. When he finishes explaining the situation, he hears a feminine voice exclaim, "He'll do it." The young Lantern winces as he realizes that Dana has heard the entire explanation and begins to apologize only for her to cut him off. "Don't worry about it; Terry won't mind picking up the extra shift, will you?" She now has come into the view of the communicator, and Kai can tell by her stare she's daring her boyfriend to contradict her.

Taking a closer look at Terry, Kai sees the man is not exactly pleased with his girlfriend's decision. Kai briefly wonders if he called while the two were arguing. "What about Gotham?" Terry asks.

Dana looks unconcerned, "Please, Gotham can survive one Valentine's Day without you. Besides you'll be at the Tower; you can send down any Leaguer you can find if something gets out of hand."

"Dana-"

"Call in my great-grandfather; it's not like it'll be the first time he's impersonated Batman, or ask Clark."

Normally, Kai would be horrified to hear a mere civilian speak about two of the oldest superheroes in such a blasé manner; however, considering the pair he's watching, he's learned not to be surprised by such things anymore. Though, he can't believe he's actually watching Dana Tan push her boyfriend to accept a League assignment. Terry holds her stare before sighing and telling Kai he's going to suit up and to teleport him into the Tower in 5 minutes.

Once Batman walks into the room, Kai attempts to apologize once more, and again, he's surprised when the older hero only smirks at him.

"Are you kidding, this will be the easiest Valentine's in years." Terry starts listing past nights on his hand. "Four years ago, Inque tried to sabotage Vreeland Cosmetics' launch of their newest perfume. The year after, I had to deal with the Stalker. Let's see, after that, some idiot paid Spellbinder to put all of his exes in virtual nightmare, and last year, Mad Stan tried to blow up all of the chocolate shops, because 'Valentine's Day is a conspiracy by the Man to brainwash our children into becoming diabetics.' That's not including all of the other depressed/scorned people that crawl out the dregs of Gotham. This year, Dana knows I'm pretty safe in here instead of possibly killing myself in order to save some suicidal jumper off one of the platforms. Like I said, easiest Valentine's for either of us."

Kai still isn't convinced. "So I wasn't interrupting anything between you two? It is has been my observation that most females expect their partner to do something for-"

"Valentine's Day? After being with me for so long, Dana knows it's better not to make plans. Besides, she knows I love her and vice versa. Now if I miss our anniversary…that's a whole other story."

Kai nods, putting the information away for a later day. "You have a very understanding partner." Maybe he should send the woman flowers.

Terry gives him a rare smile, "Yeah." Then it transforms to a smirk. "Do me a favor, and be sure to rub it in to the others that she was okay with me doing this for you. You know, as appreciation for her 'understanding nature,' and all." When Kai raises his eyebrow at him, he throws up his arms in defeat before taking a seat in front of the screens, "Had to try," he explains. "Just give me a brief update; you don't want to keep the Guardians waiting."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I know that Kai is probably human, and while he seems to be very knowledgeable about things, I believe he could be very naive about others._


	13. Oreos

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's notes: Once again, this one has ties to both **Favorites** and **ATIB**, but mostly **Favorites** if you noticed the title of the chappy. Three scenes all taking place at different times; I'm thinking the first one takes place some time after Dana and Terry are out of college, probably when they're 27 or so, the second probably takes place the next year, and the third takes place some months before **JLU Epilogue** and right before the beginning of my fic **Proposal.**_

_The Flash mentioned in these chapter is a very young Barry West , I originally made him Wally's nephew, but Wally was an only child, so I've changed it to being Wally's youngest son, cliche I know, but I'm too tired to think of something else... so I'd say he's probably around 20 in the first scene, and has just been inducted into the League so while he may have known people such as Rex and Merina since he was young because of his father; he's unaware of Terry's identity since Bruce probably cut off all contact with other Leaguers, including Wally, and out of respect for Bruce, Wally never told him about the Batman/Bruce Wayne connection. Also, let's say there's a unspoken rule in the League that if you want to tell another Leaguer your identity then go for it, but if you want to keep it secret, then the other Leaguers respect that too.  
_

**Oreos**

"I know I said Asian beauties remind me too much of Mom, but have you seen vids of the newest executive for Wayne Industries? Man, she's totally hot; I had to download the latest issue of the 'National Seeker' so I could get some of those pics with her in a swimsuit on the beach."

Terry keeps telling himself that Barry "The Flash" West is just running his mouth off, but he can't help the way his hands keep balling up into fists. Of course, he wouldn't be feeling this way if West was talking/fantasizing about different girls. It's one thing to hear a teammate talk about famous starlets or swimsuit models; it's another to hear the guy talk about his girlfriend. He knows he should be a little more lenient since West doesn't know Terry's real identity, but he still wants to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"I saw some of those pictures; didn't they also feature her boyfriend in them?" Merina asks him, giving Terry a discrete wink.

"Oh, you mean tall, dark, and stupid looking? Whatever, I can take him. I mean I know he seems all muscled and everything, but set that guy in front of one of our villains and I'm sure he'd squeal like a girl."

Terry blinks. Did West just compare him to Nelson Nash? Oh, screw trying to make the new guy feel welcomed; he was so going down. Now, he just needed a plausible way to justify giving the newbie a black eye.

_Batman, since Flash is new to the Tower, perhaps you'd like to show him some of the facilities, like the training room?_

"Hey, that would be totally awesome. Whatdya say Bats? I'll even go easy on ya."

He smirks-- West won't know what hit him.

Two days later, J'onn finds several packages of Oreos in his quarters. There's a note with only one word on it, "Thanks."

* * *

It's a fluff piece for some teen news site, but Dana's publicist with the company thought it would be a good idea. The news site has retrieved questions from a multitude of subscribers, and she has to answer the most popular. Many of the questions are easy and predictable, like what are her favorite colors, movies, restaurants, and like. Some of the questions are kind of cute, like asking how long Terry and she have been together, and what was one of her favorite memories/dates. Some are just random like what creatures scare her, or what person she'd like to meet. Overall, she thinks the interview is going pretty well, until she's asked about her favorite superhero. Without thinking she answers immediately, but once the name is out of her mouth, she starts to kick herself mentally, and prays it's one of the responses which won't show up in the finalized version.

Sometime later, Dana enters her apartment and finds her boyfriend all ready waiting for her. "So the newest issue of 'Gotham Teen' has just come out." She can tell from his teasing tone that he's somewhat dismayed yet very amused. Crap.

"I can explain-"

He continues reading off the data pad as if she hasn't spoken. "'Question: Who is your favorite superhero? Answer: The Martian Manhunter. Question: Really, didn't Batman recently save you from a hostage situation at the corporate headquarters of Wayne Industries? Answer: Yes, and while Batman has saved my life on various occasions, I really don't know much about him; he doesn't tend to talk much. On the other hand, I'll sympathize with the Martian Manhunter. I mean how you could not admire a person who has lost everything, and could have allowed Earth to perish the same way the Martians did, but helped us instead?'" He finally looks up at her. "And exactly how many times have I saved you from miscellaneous debris?"

"More times than I can count," she answers weakly.

"And how many times have I rescued you from some idiotic villain?" he teases, following her towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry! It was an automatic reaction to that question, but I did tell the site how great a boyfriend you are. I even talked about the valentine you gave me when I was 12," she offers as she sits on her bed.

"Yes, and you should know that there's been a 20% increase in requests for paper products in the past week. I'm sure you've made environmentalists happy."

"Terry! I said I was sorry." By this time, she has buried her head in one of her pillows.

"Uh-huh, sure you are. Stewart and West are going to have a field day the next time I see them at the Tower." He sits down by her. "On the other hand, I'm sure J'onn will be happy to know he ranks higher to you than your own boyfriend."

She pulls her pillow out from under her and hits him with it. "I love you, and yes, you're my boyfriend, but J'onn's part of my family. I've admired him and his alter ego since I was five," she explains. "Remember how I always wanted to play the Martian Manhunter when we were kids on the playground?"

Terry smiles at her. "I remember; and I am mostly teasing; but honestly, how many more rescues do I have to do before you change your mind?"

She shakes her head. "Oh, that's not possible." Seeing his shocked expression she continues, "You never introduced me to Oreos."

* * *

He's screwed. Absolutely, completely, and utterly screwed. Who came up with this stupid tradition anyway?

Terry goes over his mental checklist over again:

1) Grandmother's diamond, check.

2) A ring for said diamond, check.

3) Proposal plan, check.

4) Getting Dana's father's permission and blessing….

He sighs and slumps back into his chair, running all possible scenarios in his head, from Mr. Tan actually smiling at his request to the man throwing him out of the house. Why is it he can take down rogues like Stalker and Inque without out breaking a sweat, but the idea of being in the same room with Dana's father makes him wish he was facing all of his rogues at once? Bruce happens to walk by and sees Terry's dejected face.

"You think her father's going to be bad; what do you intend to say to J'onn?"

Terry revises his assessment. He's dead meat.

How many different varieties of Oreos are there these days?

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I really don't know where these came from, but I had fun with them...hope you did too.  
_


	14. Conversation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: Okay, I'm sorry for the long delay, but basically Real Life started to rear it's ugly head. The store I worked at closed down and we (the other employees and I) found out it was closing just before the Christmas Season started, so I've been trying to find a new job ever since, and Phoenix decided to go on vacation because I got so busy with the store closing and now with the job hunting. She's recently returned so maybe I can get some more one shots in before calling this fic complete._

_Anyway, this was another thing that's been bothering me since **Epilogue**. I mean both Warren and Mary were scientists...they must have taken more than one bio class in their lives, I think they would have noticed their kids had black hair while they were redheads, don't you? Just in case anyone forgot, Mary worked at Astrotech during the series, and she was an astronomer.  
_

**Conversation**

Mary McGinnis doesn't see her older son as much as she likes. After graduating from Hamilton High, Terry attended Gotham University, and also decided to move out of the apartment. It wasn't completely unexpected since most teenagers do tend to leave their parents when they attend college, but after having her two sons together for 3 years, she had a harder time adjusting to him leaving than she thought she would. He didn't even live at on or near by campus, but chose to move into Wayne Manor, stating Mr. Wayne's sketchy health as his reason for living there. They do keep in touch through their cells or through the net fairly regularly, and both of her sons even manage to come over to her little apartment for dinner every Monday night.

Still, she's sure that Bruce Wayne sees her son more often than she does. Even though she's extremely grateful for the opportunities he gives Terry, she often feels jealous of the old man. She also wonders if she makes her selfish old woman, a worried mother, or a little of both.

So it surprises her when she comes home one night from work to find Terry waiting for her outside of her door. Normally, she'd welcomed the surprise of seeing him and would invite him out to dinner, but his expression is a mix of uncertainty, regret, and something else she can't quite identify.

"Terry, is everything all right? Did Mr. Wayne suffer a setback?"

"No, Bruce is fine." He tells her while shaking his head. "Mom, I need to talk to you about something." There it was again, that look, that tone she should have been able to identify, but still cannot not. "Can we go inside?"

She quickly remembers that they're standing outside of her apartment, and steps in front of him to open the door. Mary asks him if he'd like some coffee or tea before she makes dinner, but he declines so she makes a cup of tea for herself.

He seems to be bracing himself so she doesn't think he's going to tell her good news. Maybe he finally asked Dana to marry him and she refused him? No, if that happened; he'd either be devastated or determined to win her back. "Mom, did you know-I mean did both Dad and you know that I, that Matt and I aren't-that we don't…."

As his words trail off into silence, she finally knows the expression she couldn't place earlier, because it's the same emotion she's feeling now, dread.

"You're asking me if Warren knew that Matt and you weren't his genetic sons."

"You knew?" His voice holds one part surprise, one part relief, mixed with a heavy dose of betrayal.

Mary grabs her son's hand, "Warren and I met while commiserating over organic chem and basic alien physiology at the university, remember? We'd both had to take more than one bio class. Your brother and you have black hair while we were redheads; the phenotype for red hair is recessive. When you were born we both didn't think much about it, but when Matt was born with black hair, we both started to wonder how that was possible."

"Then did you two split because-"

"NO," she nearly cries out. "Whatever your genetics may be, your brother and you were never to blame for the divorce. When your father and I married, we knew how to make the other happy. By the time of the divorce, we both changed that even though we still cared for each other, we no longer knew how to keep the other happy.

However, both of our lawyers did point out how neither of you looked like Warren. He fired his first one when the man recommended a genetic test so he wouldn't have to pay for child support. You two were always his sons, no matter what some computer screen may say Terry." He closes his eyes for a little bit before his shoulders relax a little. "Is that what was bothering you?"

"A little," he admits. "I mean when I figured out that Dad wasn't really my dad; it just threw me, it threw me a lot. I guess I started to doubt some things."

Mary pulls him closer to her, "He loved you very much, and I know if he was here right now, he'd tell you how proud he is of who you've become." He smiles at her words before giving her a hug. When they separate she gets up. "That reminds me…I should give you something." She leaves the room for a couple of minutes before returning with a small data disk. "Warren left this for the two of you. His instructions were for you to view it when you have kids of your own, but I think may need to see it now."

"What's on it?"

"I don't know; I never examined it. It's for you and your brother, and deep down I don't think I want to know what is on it." She admits to him as he takes it from her. "You haven't asked me if I had an affair."

"I know you didn't." The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them. Realizing she needs an explanation, he continues. "It would have come out during the divorce, right? Anyway, I might have been a kid at the time, but I still remember your arguments; he never accused you of having an affair either. When did you realize about us?"

"About a month after Matt was born. When we had you, we both thought a random mutation had occurred for you to have black hair, but when your brother also ended up with black hair, we knew something wasn't quite right. At first, we thought perhaps one of us was a chimera, but your DNA didn't have any familial matches to Warren's family, only mine." She pauses so he can process the information, before asking a question of her own. "When did you figure it out?"

"When Bruce needed a kidney transplant and I got myself tested; I was partial match remember? Afterwards, I decided to do a little digging in our family tree, and yet I couldn't find a connection between our families and the Wayne family." He hedges; he still doesn't know how or even if he should tell her about what Waller did to their family. "However, I did compare my DNA with Dad's and saw that I wasn't a familial match." There's a slight pause which allows her to nod at his words before he asks her another question. "Were you ever going to tell us?'

"We thought about it," she admits. "But we could never agree on what to tell you. I mean we didn't even know who your real biological father was; or how both you and Matt were born with DNA different from Warren. How could we explain that to you when we couldn't even explain it for ourselves?"

He acknowledged her point by closing his eyes. "Do you think Matt knows?"

"He hasn't said or done anything to make me suspect that he does; but you know your brother; he can be very resourceful when he wants to be." She smiles as her words spark a memory, "Remember when he wanted to watch some horror movie, but I wouldn't allow it and I programmed the computer and television to lock it out?"

Terry also beings to grin, "Yeah, and instead of just going to a friend's place, he spent two days reprogramming both systems so only that movie would be playing on every channel. You were so mad you grounded him for a month."

They both chuckle at their memories. Relieved that the conversation has brought him some of the answers he needed; Terry takes his mother's hand into his own, "I love you, Mom; and thank you, for everything."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I'll try to get something else for you all soon._


	15. Stubborn

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: Here's a more light-hearted offering. Takes place while Terry, Dana, and Max are in college, if you want to use **ATIB** timeline it would be a little after Dana finds out that Terry is Batman._

_Almond gelatin is as it sounds. It's also known as almond tofu, almond jelly, almond agar, or __xìngrén dòufǔ__ and it's a popular Taiwanese dessert I love.  
_

**Stubborn**

Sighing as she walks out of her last class of the day, Max notices one of her best friends leaning/slouching by the doorframe. "Terry, are you all right?" She inquires as she comes towards him. At first, she thinks he must have had an awful patrol the night before and didn't tell her about it, because he looks clammy and pale. However, when she touches his arm, she could feel the heat radiating through his shirt, "Geez, Terry, you're burning up, what the hell are you doing in class? You should be home sleeping."

"We had a test today remember? I already missed too many classes this semester, and I can't afford to fail any of them. Besides, this was my last class of the day too. I'll be fine." He tells her as they make their way out of the building and towards one of the campus parking lots. They walk past two buildings when Terry suddenly stops and swings into the nearest door taking Max with him.

"What the-"

"I just saw Dana coming out of class."

Taking a good look at her friend, she quickly determines the reason for his panic. "She doesn't know you're sick does she?" When he confirms her observation, she chuckles, "You do like to live dangerously don't you McGinnis."

He attempts to smirk, but it looks more like a grimace, "Do you think she saw us?"

Max takes a discreet peek before shaking her head, "Nah, looks like she's heading for her next class. I think you're in the clear."

"Hey, do me a favor, and don't tell her I'm sick."

"Oh, no, Dana's just started to forgive me for keeping the truth about your night job from her. I don't want our friendship to suffer again just because you're afraid to tell your girlfriend you have a cold."

"Look I'm not asking you to flat out lie Max, just don't mention me patrolling tonight."

"You're going out tonight?" She's kind of impressed she doesn't screech this time.

"Look, I'll go back to the manor, take a nap and some medicine before going around the city, nothing major. I promise."

She takes a quick note of their surroundings to make sure they're alone, "Bat's honor?"

"Bat's honor, Max."

She waves her hand out to let him go on his way, and as she watches him jog to his car she lets out one last observation, "You sure are stubborn, McGinnis."

His drive to the manor is uneventful, save one call from his younger brother asking about their mother's birthday next month. Ideas are discussed and debated before the younger McGinnis realizes his older brother isn't well, and by that time Terry arrives at the manor, so Matt states he'd call again next week. That done, Terry takes two cold pills and as he promised Max, goes up to his room to nap before going down the cave later that night.

"Does Dana know you're running a fever?" His mentor asks as he dons the suit.

"No, and you're not telling her either. Look, there have been rumors about Inque all over town; I just want to know what's real and what's just talk."

"You won't do anyone any good if you're caught or killed, because you got sloppy, Terry."

"I'll be fine; I'll say in the car and just do some discreet listening. I won't go out unless absolutely necessary. Stop worrying so much." He tells Bruce before jumping into the Batmobile and out of the cave.

"How did you get to be so stubborn?" Bruce murmurs, and in the back of his mind, he can hear a cultured British voice answer for him, "_I wonder how indeed, sir."_

Terry has been out for a good 40 minutes when he sees a call routed from his cell. He's sorely tempted to just ignore it and later claim he just didn't notice, but he knows better, "Dana, what's up?"

"Oh, not much," his girlfriend gushes. "I just heard you weren't feeling well, so I thought I'd drop off some comfort food. You know be a good girlfriend and stuff."

Slag it, someone is going to get hurt, but first he has to keep his girlfriend from finding out he isn't recouping in his room. "That's really nice of you Danes, but I wouldn't want you to go through all of that trouble."

"Terry, you know it's no trouble at all. I'll be there before you know it," she reasons.

"Dana, this is a pretty nasty bug, I wouldn't want you to catch it."

"You're sweet for trying to protect me, but honestly Terr, I don't mind coming over," she tells him.

"Dana-"

"Really, I don't mind." Her tone this entire time has been a mixture of concern and helpfulness, "Terry, are you out patrolling?"

"Uh…"

"Because, Max said you should be sleeping in your room."

"Well, there you go."

"You know it really isn't a problem for me to go to your room, it'll only take a minute, unless you're not there." She insists; and it's the last part that makes him know the game is up.

"You're there aren't you?" Maybe if he begs for mercy she won't kill him this time.

"I'm in the cave," she confirms and a second later, his vid screen comes to life and she grins back at him. Wait a minute; Bruce is letting her sit in the chair? "You know this is a really comfy chair. I'm surprise you guys can get any work done in it."

"Dana-"

"Just come back, okay?" she asks softly.

He nods and cuts the transmission before starting the vehicle back to the cave. When he reaches the cave, he sees both Dana and Bruce waiting for him.

"You just had to call her didn't you? What are you my mother?" He jokes ruefully to Bruce.

Dana lightly slaps him on the backside of his head, "Be nice. He didn't call me; I called him." _It is_ Max's fault. Realizing what he's thinking, Dana quickly informs him of the opposite. "No, Max didn't squeal either. She only said you should be in your room, but she didn't know if you were in your room."

"So what, you expect me to believe feminine intuition brought you here?"

"Sure, why not," he's about to respond, when she cuts him off, "come on, I brought some hot and sour soup, and almond gelatin. Why don't you get out of the suit and I'll serve you some dinner."

"You know you can be really stubborn when you want to be."

Her retort is quick and to the point. "Takes one to know one, love."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: In case you were wondering how Dana knew Terry was sick, I offer a mini explanation here:_

Earlier in the day:

"Hey Dana, it's Matt. I was wondering if I could pick your brain for a moment. I need help deciding what to get for my mom's birthday next month."

"Sure, but I'd thought you'd be asking Terry for help."

"Oh, I would, but I called earlier and he's sick."

"…really…"

She finishes the call and then calls Max.

"Max, you didn't happen to see Terry in class today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just got off the phone with Matt, and he said Terry had a fever."

"Look, I told him he was stupid for being in class and said he should be at home resting. Now whether he took the advice is a whole other issue, that's all I'm saying."

"Okay, and thanks."

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I know you can't stop Terry no matter how much you'd try. I'll call Mr. Wayne, see what I can find out."

Phone call to Bruce.

"What?"

"And hello to you too, Mr. Wayne."

"Dana, I don't have the time-"

"Yes or no, did my boyfriend just go out on patrol."

"…Yes."

"I'll be over in 20 minutes, and Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell him I'm coming, or that I know he's sick."

_Hope you all thought it was fun, because I had fun writing it. Bye now!_


	16. Protective

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: Because ever since I wrote those chapters revealing Dana being pregnant, most of the reviews were about how protective Terry would become, and I don't want to disappoint.b Setting...I'm guessing somewhere near Dana's second trimester.  
_

**Protective**

"Uh, Dana, where are you going?" Terry asks his wife one Saturday morning as she grabs his credit card and her coat.

"The girls and I are going shopping. Chelsea and Max think I'm in need of some serious retail therapy, and most of my clothes don't fit well anymore, which _is_ partially your fault."

He knows he really shouldn't be smirking at her, but there's no way in hell he's going to apologize for getting Dana pregnant. Although, considering the glare he's receiving, he quickly tries to change the subject. "So, going anywhere in particular?"

She's organizing her purse as she answers, "Blade wants to check out a spa downtown; Chels is dying to go to that baby boutique on First Ave; Max says there's some new baby specific tech out at one of the retailers on Third Ave; and I have a massive craving for Rhino's chili, extra spicy, with chocolate sauce on top.

I don't know how long we'll be out, but I'll call if it starts to get late, and I have my cell, along with one of your communicators, all right, 'Dad?'"

He raises his hands up and shakes his head at her increasingly threatening tone, "Nope, I think that covers it. Have a good time."

She gives him one last look before turning to leave the room. Dana takes a couple of steps out of the room before turning back. "Okay, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

She tilts her head in disbelief, "The tracking device that you have on me or my things somewhere. Where is it?"

"Dana, please, it's for your-

"-protection? Terry, I'm going shopping, not to the battlefields of Kaznia. I already told you I have a cell and a back up communicator. Plus, Max has her own communication devices in case something goes wrong. So _where is it?_"

He walks over to her and notices her bracelet is lacking a batarang charm, but it doesn't surprise him, since she already knows that a locator chip is in it. He plucks off one of her hair clips instead and begins to take the jeweled butterflies apart. Within seconds he reveals a tiny locator chip behind one of the larger crystals.

"I should have known," she mutters. "Bruce gave me those clips for Christmas."

Terry reassembles the clip and hands it back to her, "Happy?"

"Very," she deadpans as she quickly rearranges her hair.

He expects her to leave; instead, she just stands there and gives him a frown. "Something else wrong?"

"That was way too easy. You didn't point out how tempting a target I am for kidnappers; you didn't even go into your usual 'what if my enemies figure out my identity' spiel." Dana reasons. "So, where is the other one?"

They stare each other down before he asks for her purse. He rummages through it until he finds her cosmetic bag. Taking out her compact, he pops the mirror out and takes another chip off the lid.

"My make-up, really? And every one accuses Bruce of having control issues." She murmurs taking back her purse. "So that's it right? There's not one embedded in my coat or anything?"

"Don't be ridiculous; I would never put a device in your coat." She lets out a relieved sigh. "You don't always wear the same one," he continues.

"Terry!" She exclaims before realizing he's smirking at her. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it was; I didn't know you eyes could get so big."

"Whatever," she dismisses, "but that was the only other one, right?"

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I swear that's the last one I've placed in your purse. Bat's Honor." She shakes her head before giving him a kiss in return. "Go, have fun with the girls. I'll probably be here all day in case you need to reach me." He informs her.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too; tell Max and the others I say 'Hi.'" He waits for her to leave the manor before seeking Bruce out. He finds the older man at his desk reviewing psych profiles.

"I take it she left already," Bruce states.

"Yup."

"So, which locators did she insist on ditching?"

"She wasn't wearing the batarang charm, and I had to get rid of the one in her hair clip along with the one in her compact." Terry lists off before grabbing his own files. "Don't worry, she hasn't found out about the one you placed inside her wallet, yet."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I hope to have some more for you soon, it depends on my beta and muse. Ja ne!  
_


	17. Paternity

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: I honestly had no intention of posting so soon, but this little bunny came into my room and wouldn't leave until I wrote this and posted it. I apologize for any grammar errors, but I was giggling so hard during typing that it was really for me to edit. In case anyone was wondering, yes, I have do have an idea of what happened to Dick Grayson, but it involves the original Teen Titans (comic uni), Morgan le Fey, the Holy Grail, and a Japanese wish shop. Needless to say I'm not sure I'm going to ever be able to write it down._

_Like I said before, I think Bruce and Dana would get along great if only to torture Terry...;P Ages...I'm guessing Dana and Terry around 24...25.  
_

**Paternity**

Being a billionaire and owner of an international, multi-billion dollar company comes with certain benefits. It also comes with certain nuisances too. Cocktail parties and mixers were just part of it, pesky little paternity suits were another. Ever since he graduated from high school Bruce Wayne received several suits suing him for anything starting with child support payments to demanding half of Wayne Enterprises. Of course, nothing every really came out of them except his lawyers got bigger bank accounts.

Still, as he got older and less in the public eye, the number of suits went down drastically as well. Then he came back as head of his company and, well, his lawyers could now afford that round trip cruise around the world. "Who is it this time, and where did I meet his or her mother?" He asks the two lawyers sitting across from his desk. The older one is Mark, and he has handled the majority of such suits in the last 25 years for the company. Larry is a younger lawyer, still learning how to cope with being with a huge conglomerate like Wayne Enterprises.

"Actually, Mr. Wayne the suit isn't against you per se."

Bruce frowns. "Is the suit against Dick or Tim?" When both were around their mid-twenties the corporate lawyers did report getting a fair amount of suits against the two young men. However, those were always quickly deemed as ploys for unscrupulous people trying to get their claws into his fortune, and also quickly proven to be false. Still, Tim hadn't attended an Wayne Enterprises function in years, and Dick, well, Dick can't have children.

"No, the suit isn't against one of them either," Larry informs him.

That leaves Terry, but no one save Waller, and maybe a couple of the old Leaguers know about Project Batman Beyond, and Bruce isn't about to talk about that to two corporate lawyers he sees maybe three times a year. Attempting not to look grim Bruce asks the inevitable, "Then who?"

"Well, Mr. Wayne, this is a new one, even for me." Mark begins. When he tells Bruce the nature of the suit even Bruce can't keep the surprise off his face, because honestly, it's a new one for him too.

* * *

"You didn't get the mutt fixed?" Terry asks incredulous when Bruce tells him the news as they watch Ace interact with five puppies.

Bruce shrugs, "I didn't think I needed to."

Terry stares at the older man before shaking his head, muttering something about old men and insanity. "What exactly are the terms to the suit."

"The other owner wants me to pay for the vet bills along with other miscellaneous expenses which came about due to the pregnancy. He also wants me to find a home for all of the puppies. Don't suppose your brother wants one for his birthday."

"The twip may actually go for it, but my mom won't. Let me make some calls."

20 minutes later, Max and Dana come over to check out (fawn over) said puppies. "They're cute, what is the mother?" Max asks as Dana picks up a puppy, which looks very similar to his father.

"According to my lawyers, she's a black lab." Bruce tells them.

The girls admire the puppies some more before Max takes two saying she knows a couple of parents in her neighborhood who promised their children pets. Bruce assures her he'll get her the proper documentation concerning shots and breed history.

Terry watches with some alarm, as Dana has yet to let go of her newest playmate. In fact she hasn't stop cooing over the same damn puppy. "Dana… you're not thinking of keeping it are you?"

"But Terry, he's just so cute." She protests carrying the puppy up towards his face.

He has to admit, Ace's progeny are very adorable, but still, "Do you know how much I have to put with from the mutt? Besides, your apartment isn't exactly the best place of a puppy, and when will you have the time for it? Puppies need a lot of attention."

She lowers the dog, and looks sadly at it. "You're right, of course; it's just, he's so cute, Terry." She reluctantly places the puppy back on the ground, but the little tyke wiggles and cuddles his way back into her lap. Dana looks up at the two men with a slightly helpless expression on her face.

"You know, Dana, if you don't mind. I could keep the puppy at the manor, and you can play with him whenever you come to the manor." Bruce offers in a slightly off handed way, but there's a spark of mischief within those eyes of his.

"Really?" Dana asks her eyes brightening.

"What?!"

"Well, since I retired, there's not as much to do in this big old house, besides staying down in the cave. The manor does have more than enough space, and though Ace and I get along just fine, I'm not as young as I use to be. Ace may enjoy the company."

Terry glares at his mentor, "You don't think he'd get a little territorial with the puppy?"

Bruce only shrugs, "I don't think Ace will have any problems with the puppy."

The younger man is about to protest again, when he notices said dog go over to Dana and start nuzzling the puppy as well. He watches the three for a moment until Ace lifts his head, and Terry swears the mutt is smirking at him. "Please Terry? I'll pay for all of his expenses, food, upcoming shots, everything, will you keep it?" He grits his teeth, he really, really wants to say 'no,' especially after seeing how smug Bruce is right now, but when Dana looks at him all wide eyed and pleading, he just doesn't has the heart to. Damn puppy.

He sighs and uncrosses his arms alerting Dana to his capitulation; she jumps up and kisses him. "What do you want to name him?"

_Damn it_. Instead Terry responds, "Uhhh, don't know, why don't we wait awhile and see what works?"

Dana only smiles and pets both dogs again. As Terry watches them some more he begins to think over his decision. Really, another dog shouldn't be that bad, and considering how protective Ace was about the three of them, perhaps the puppy inherited those genes as well (along with being well behaved). Having a younger dog protecting Dana while he went on extended missions with the League _would_ make him feel better. Still, those were thoughts for another day, they had other pressing issues.

"Okay, that's three down, what are we going to do about the other two?"

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: What you thought the suit was going to be against Terry? Where would the fun be in that?_

_I'm not sure if I'll ever include the puppy in future one shots, but if you all like him, he may show up again....though I will need a name. Oh, and the idea of calling the dog 'Damn it,' was taken from a character from the TV show JAG. I just thought it was hilarious.  
_


	18. Legacies

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Author's Notes: For all of my loyal readers and reviewers who wanted to see little baby McGinnis. Enjoy.  
_

**Legacies**

It is long past visiting hours, but no one is foolish enough to tell that to Bruce, especially after one snobby nurse tried to intimidate him into leaving. He feels almost sorry for the woman; she clearly didn't understand that she was out classed.

As he walks down the hall, a doctor walks up to him. "Mr. Wayne, I apologize for Nurse Rahet. She tends to get a little-"

"Territorial?" Bruce supplies.

"I was going to say 'protective,'" the blonde woman replies. "I take it you're here because of Dana McGinnis." Seeing his expectant gaze, the doctor begins to walk with him. "There was a slight complication during the delivery, but we were able to keep her from losing too much blood. Both mother and baby are fine now," she assures. "Terry was showing her off to their relatives a couple of hours ago. I had to order them out of the room so Dana could get some rest. Don't worry they're all gone now," she says as they reach Dana's suite.

"Where's Terry?" Bruce asks. He had half expected the man to be permanently parked by his wife and daughter's side. He quietly makes his way to her and sees she's still sleeping. He gives her a small smile.

"From what I heard, Terry's brother wanted to take him out and get drunk, something about it being his last night to be irresponsible. I don't think Terry is going to let him, I distinctly remember him saying he needed to go buy his wife something shiny and extremely expensive."

Bruce brushes away some hair from Dana's face. "Good; she deserves it. After 15 hours of labor it's the least he can do." Dana stirs a little, but quickly goes back into a deep sleep.

Both observers quickly leave her, and go to the other part of the suite. "Did you want to see the baby now?" the doctor asks.

"In a little bit. I want to take care of this first," he tells her before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

She nods and produces a small pad. "You were right; it was easier to modify your file and records. It won't hold up against major scrutiny, but it should deflect any reporters or unscrupulous people if they decide to get nosy. As far as the public knows, Terry and Matt McGinnis are not your sons; and hopefully, they'll never find out." She also takes out some vials containing blood, along with small plastic baggie containing the umbilical cord. "I was able to get the baby's blood samples out of the lab, before the tech had a chance to log them in. Hopefully, no one will notice the lack of blood work on her until after Dana and the baby are checked out." She places them in a small plastic bag and hands them over to Bruce.

"I appreciate the risk you're taking Dr. Wilkins. I don't know how either Terry or I can ever repay you for all of the work you've done."

She shakes her head. "It's the least I can do, Mr. Wayne. I only wish I could do more."

"You can lose your license if this ever comes out," Bruce reminds her.

"Mr. Wayne, my great-aunt Leslie used to tell me stories about all the good you did for this city, even if she didn't agree with your methods," she explains. "Even after she retired, and my father became your PCP, I used to fantasize about helping you too. I've been Terry's PCP for over 10 years. By changing that data, I'm protecting my patient's privacy and possibly his family's safety. The loss of my license seems to be a very small price to pay. Besides, Terry gave me a disc that should erase any trace of me accessing your file. He wanted to minimize the risk for me as well."

Dr. Wilkins stops, taking off her glasses to wipe them a little. "Now, on to more pleasant things." She reenters Dana's room and comes back holding a pink bundle in her arms. "I still need to fill out the birth certificate, and I'd rather not put down Baby McGinnis on the line."

Bruce seems a little taken aback when he realizes the she expects him to hold the baby, but he complies. He holds out his arms as she gently deposits his granddaughter into his arms. She's sleeping as well, but Bruce can see a tuft of fine black hair on the top of her tiny head; he wonders why that makes his heart flutter so. "Calla. Her name is Calla Winifred McGinnis."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I know that today hospitals won't allow a baby to leave without some blood tests to get the blood type and to check for genetic anomalies, but I figure 65 years in the future, there has to be some medical advances which would make such tests obsolete._

_Calla- Greek for "beautiful." _

_Winifred- Old English for "joy and peace."_

_And don't worry, I have a chapter written explaining why Bruce chose those specific names (Winifred is pretty self-explanatory), so you all don't have to ask why, the only problem is whether or not my beta will get back to me about the chappy....she's kind of holding it hostage at the moment....  
_


	19. Fathers and Sons

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_However, Calla Winifred McGinnis is my creation, please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: I really didn't mean to post this so soon, but my beta gave me back some chappys and so I decided to treat you all. May want so tissues.  
_

**Fathers and Sons**

Bruce really had only meant to stay a little while at the hospital; he originally planned for ten minutes, thirty tops, not a full hour. The plan changed once Dr. Wilkens deposited a baby in his arms. Logically, he knew that the baby was Terry and Dana's daughter, and he legally didn't have a signal claim to her, but Bruce was surprised to find he didn't care. Once he saw her wiggle her tiny fist towards him in her sleep, he realized she was his granddaughter, and nothing would make him say otherwise. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he berated himself for going soft, and once again found he didn't mind the criticism one bit.

After about ten minutes of watching little Calla twist and wiggle, a nurse comes and put her down in her little bassinette before taking her to the nursery. Bruce shifts his attention to Dana and marvels at how differently his life is to what he thought it would end up. Twenty years ago, he was a rich old man living alone save for Ace in a massive and lonely mansion; an eccentric recluse exiled from the society, by his own choice. He was positive he would die that way, until one angry grieving teen broke into his cave.

He's so caught up in his thoughts he almost misses the faint breaths of another person in the room. "I'm surprised you found a jeweler open at this hour," Bruce states into the darkness.

There's a pause before Terry steps completely out of the shadows towards the moonlight and sits down by Dana's bed, next to him. "I might have had one or two on call for the last two weeks," he admits, his tone a mix of giddiness and awe. "I might have to have one or two on call for the rest of my life."

Bruce smirks. "I saw her."

"Did you?" The new father immediately perks up though his voice remains quiet. "I still can't believe she's mine." He runs his fingers softly up and down his wife's face. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

For a second, Bruce isn't sure if Terry means his wife or his daughter; and then comes to the conclusion that it doesn't matter, because the answer is the same. "Yes, she is."

Terry's grin is full of fatherly pride before it fades, and while his eyes never lose the softness Bruce has seen these past few days, they do dim quite a bit and the mood shifts from quiet jubilation to something akin to grief. "I wish...I just..." Tears slowly run down his face before Bruce lays a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish your dad could be here too, Terry."

He nods and wipes the tears off his face. "He should be here. He would have been teasing me right with Dana's father and Matt over the fact that my first-born is a girl. He should be out with Mom celebrating tonight. God, I miss him."

"He knows that," Bruce gently tells him. "He'd be happy tonight, and he'd want you to be happy too, Terry."

Terry nods once more and begins to respond, but then Dana stirs from her sleep. "What time is it?" she asks and then she notices her husband's wet face. "Terry, were you crying?" Her tone becomes less sleepy and more worried. "The baby-- is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby's fine," he quickly assures her.

"Then why-"

"Everything is fine; you're okay, the baby's okay. I promise," Terry tells her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep; you're going to need all the rest you can get."

"_We're_ going to need all the rest we can get," she corrects him. "You should get some sleep, too." Dana suddenly notices Bruce is with them as well. "You'll make sure he gets some sleep, won't you?"

Bruce nods at her request, "Come on Terry, let's allow Dana to go back to sleep. We can check on your daughter one last time before we get you to that other bed in this suite."

Terry kisses Dana again before straightening up to his full height. "Love you."

"I love you too," she whispers back.

They walk silently down the hallway towards the nursery; passing by nurses, orderlies, and other new mothers coming to and from the other rooms, but neither seems to notice until they reach their destination. They don't say anything as they stand by the window trying to find one particular baby girl, until Terry points out his child near the back. They're about to leave when one of the nurses recognizes the pair and offers to let Terry hold her again before leaving. It's one of those rare moments when the only people in the room are other nurses and one doctor, so they both enter the nursery and wait as the nurse brings her bassinette to them.

"Calla Winifred," he reads from the name card. He whispers it again thoughtfully before picking up the tiny bundle and holding her close to him.

Uncertainty floods Bruce, though his facial expression doesn't reflect it. "You don't like it."

"No," the assurance comes sincerely and quickly. "Calla, Callie." She shifts slightly closer to him as he speaks. "Hi, Callie, it's your daddy and your Grandpa Bruce." Bruce's eyes widen a little. "You don't mind do you?" Terry asks him.

Looking down at the little yawning babe, Bruce offers a small smile as well. "No, not at all."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I hope it wasn't too sappy for you all. Just to warn you all, the next time you see this fic, it may show up in the Batman Beyond/Justice League cross over section, because Terry and Bruce aren't in them, but Wonder Woman and Superman will be the main characters. I also have a drabble chapter featuring Wally West and John Stewart..._

_Til then_

_~Jade  
_


	20. Friendship

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_However, Calla Winifred McGinnis is my creation, please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Because I know some of you were wondering where I got Calla from.  
_

**Friendship**

Diana doesn't go up the Metro Tower very often. Officially, it's because her duties as Queen of the Amazon keep her busy enough; unofficially, and truthfully, the Justice League hasn't felt the same since Bruce, Wally, and John retired so many years ago.

On the other hand, she still responds whenever her communicator goes off, like it does early in the morning on what she thought would be a lovely spring day. Once at the tower, she's told that she's expected at the briefing room, and she starts to mentally prepare herself for battle only to be shocked once she enters the room.

Instead of tense faces and steely silence, there are happy faces, and - is that champagne being passed around? Kal has small smirk on his face, while Dick is tossing cigars out to Rex, Barry, and Kai-ro. Merina and Donna are huddled over a pad whispering frantically and pointing towards it at random places. Static and Gear seem to be arguing over the result of some wager, while Jason Blood is handing out glasses of bubbly. Barda, Micron, and Zeta are checking over monitors, but they're all smiling and joking with the others. She starts to think some sort of mind control is responsible until she sees J'onn's face. It's a mixture of awe and happiness, and the last time she saw it was over thirty years ago, when he announced he was a great-grandfather to a little baby girl named Dana.

"Terry just called; Dana delivered a healthy baby girl last night," J'onn confirms.

A large smile forms over the Amazon's face, and she suddenly understands why there's an impromptu party being held in one of the League's rooms. Here, there are people who not only work and care about Terry, but people who care for Bruce as well. They are Batman's family too; though they can't go to the hospital or just show up at the Manor, they can at least celebrate here, like they did when Rex was born and every League baby since. It's also why she's glad Bruce and Terry agreed to come to the luncheon she had planned with Donna. It would be a great way for them to see how much the others cared and appreciated them without having to worry about secret identities and villains for once.

She makes her way towards Kal, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while accepting a glass of champagne from him. "You're smirking," she informs him as they watch the semi-contained chaos of the room.

"You know for all of his posturing, I always knew Bruce wasn't as cold hearted as he seemed."

"How so?"

"Diana, both Dick and I are certain Bruce named Terry's daughter," he continues, "Her first name is Calla."

She grins. Being Greek, she knows what the name means; and she has a sneaky suspicion there's a second meaning to the name if they're right. "Just because the first name is Greek doesn't prove anything, Kal."

"Yes, but having a middle name like Winifred does."

It's then she has to concede his point. "Alfred was a very important person in his life. It makes sense that Bruce would want to honor him in some way." She takes a sip from her glass, "It's fitting; though it is ironic she's named after men." Kal sputters into his glass; she raises one elegant eyebrow at him. "What you thought he named her Calla as a nod to me?"

"Well, honestly, yes."

She blinks at his admission, marveling at his naïveté. After being in the superhero business for so many years, it's comforting to know a little of Clark Kent still lives within Superman. "If that was the case he would have chosen a name like Cynthia, Artemis, or Freya, something for the moon or a goddess. I'll admit the Greek is a nice touch and most people will come to the same conclusion, but knowing Bruce he's probably counting on it. He named her Calla in honor of you."

"Me? But I'm just-"

"-one of his oldest and best friends. Kal, he's always respected you more than he'd admit. Think about, Calla, Ka-El, it makes a lot of sense."

"You know he'll never confirm it."

She laughs; "Of course not, but deep down would you expect Bruce to; and more importantly, would you want him to?'

Diana watches Kal think for a minute before shaking his head, his expression changing from honest surprise to happiness and embarrassment. "No, I don't think I would."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: Yeah, I know. I named the poor girl after men. Next on will be up soon, I promise.  
_


	21. Flash Fics

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_However, Calla Winifred McGinnis is my creation, please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Plot? Wait, there was supposed to be some type of plot in this chapter? Well, too bad because I wanted to do a chapter with Wally West/Flash. First one takes place about 2 months before Calla is born, and I give you the time line in the second one.  
_

**Flash Fi_cs_**_  
_

(Phone Tag)

John Stewart is attempting to enjoy eat breakfast with his wife when the vid phone comes to life. "Wally, this better be good." The former Green Lantern threatens.

"Hey, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Shayera speaks before John can. "How are you, Wally?"

"Great, just peachy, Shayera, anyway, do you guys know about the little shindig Diana and Donna want to throw in Gotham."

"You mean the baby shower they keep calling an official diplomatic luncheon; yeah, what about it?"

"I just heard that the Big Bat agreed to come."

Shayera and John share a look before turning back to the screen. "You're sure about that Wally?"

"Yeah, I confirmed it with Clark last night."

"I always knew Wayne had a soft spot for the Princess." John mutters with a smirk.

"Oh, that's not the best part." Wally informs them, and his grin grows wider. "I hear the kid's expecting a girl. Can you imagine the Big Bad Bat with a tiny baby girl? Oh, hey, I need to go; you know things to do; children to embarrass, people to prank, baby bat items to buy, see you guys soon. Linda sends her best." Then the vid screen goes blank.

Shayera shakes her head and smiles, "Same old Wally, how long do you think before Bruce threatens to clobber him with his cane at the luncheon?"

"2 minutes."

"That long, I was thinking about 10 seconds."

* * *

(Bat Baiting)

"I still can't believe how tiny she is," Chelsea exclaims while marveling at the baby. Dana and Calla have been home at the manor for about a week when Chelsea, Blade, and Max pop over for a surprise visit.

"What did Terry do, buy out an entire baby store?" Blade asks looking over the various boxes and other baby items taking up a good portion of the room.

"Believe it or not, most of those are gifts from other colleagues."

"I believe it," Blade replies while holding up a baby onesie. "Because I know there's no way you'd willingly buy this." The baby outfit stated, "Bats love me!" It also had little bat prints all over it.

Both Chelsea and Blade miss Max's and Dana's expressions as the two chuckle over the layette. "Oh, let me see that Blade," Chelsea takes the baby outfit and looks at the tag, "Who do you know that lives over by Carlsbad?" Seeing Dana's perplexed face the blonde shrugs, "Well, it's signed with a lightning bolt, maybe someone from Lightspeed foods? Must be a gag gift or something."

"Or something," Max croaks out. Callie manages to distract them by trying to grab Chelsea's charm. As they coo over how adorable she is, a snythoid enters the room, and deposits another box into the room. Chelsea goes over and opens it before Dana or Max can protest.

"It's from Central City; no message attached though," she muses before digging through the box. "Oh, how cute! You got Batgirl jammies for Calla."

"Imagine that," Dana says weakly while Max stifles a giggle.

They stay for another 15 minutes before Calla demands her mother's full attention. After they leave and Dana puts the baby down for a while, she sees her husband perusing the baby items. Terry finds the both the bat onesie and Batgirl jammie, and she laughs at his expression. It's combination of outrage, pride, and embarrassment. "It's not like they figure out the connection or anything." She tells him as he eyes the outfits. "They just thought it was funny."

"No doubt," he responds dryly.

"Do you know who sent them?"

"Probably West."

"Which one?"

He raises an eyebrow, and she nods her head as they answer at the same time, "Both."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: Yeah, like I said very little plot, but they were fun to write!  
_


	22. Literary References

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_However, Calla Winifred McGinnis is my creation, please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Just in case you guys were curious about the last chapter. Wally sent the Batgirl jammies, while Barry ran out to the Carlsbad Caverns to get the onesies._

_If you're not familiar with any of the books mentioned, you can wikipedia/google them for a short summary. The first two scenes take place while both Terry and Dana are in high school, the third scene takes place after Dana finds out that Terry is Batman. So, about the two are around 20, and the last scene takes place sometime before **Epilogue**.  
_

**Literary References**

Gaskell

Chelsea got her lunch tray and went outside to find some place to sit. She saw her friend, Dana Tan, sitting by herself. As she got closer, she saw her friend wasn't really eating; in fact, Dana was reading what looked like a book. Did they still really publish those archaic things?

"What's with the retro pad, Danes?" She asks while taking a seat next to her.

Dana looks up surprised by the interruption, "Oh, hi Chelsea, umm I enjoy books; I like the feel of turning a page. I know; I'm odd."

The blonde smiles, "That's all right, I'll still hang out with you." Dana shoots her a 'gee thanks' look, "Seriously, what are you reading?"

"_Wives and Daughters,_ by Elizabeth Gaskell," Dana replies closing the book and turning towards her best friend.

"But you're not taking Brit Lit, what gives?"

Dana pushes around some of her food before answering. "I just like to read."

Chelsea Cunningham narrows her eyes, she knows her friend isn't telling her everything. "Does this have anything to do with Terry and that blonde bimbo Mason blabbed to the cheerleaders about last week?"

Her friend doesn't respond right away, "I'd rather not talk about it right now, Chels."

The other girl nods, knowing that Dana will clam up tighter than Fort Knox if she pushes any further. "Okay, but you know I'll be there for you right?"

For the first time since they start talking, the Asian girl smiles, "I know; thanks, Chelsea."

* * *

Leroux

Dana sighs as she tries to re-read the last page, but shakes her head and closes her eyes. Maybe she should have checked out the abridged version. "What was I thinking?" She mutters while leaning back against her boyfriend's body.

It was a nice spring day, and the two decided to take advantage of the fact by going to the park to study instead of staying inside. "Something the matter?" Terry asks looking up from his pad. He notices the hard cover book Dana place in her lap. "_The Phantom of the Opera?_ Are you trying to get extra credit for class?"

She brushes some of her hair out of her face, "Uh, I was hoping to try to understand something, but the material is a bit dense for me." Terry looks perplexed at her words. "The Phantom reminds me of someone." She clarifies.

Comprehension dawns in Terry's eyes. "Ratboy?" he questions his tone incredulous.

"His name was Patrick, Terry," she sighs.

"What's to figure out; he was crazy."

She pauses uncomfortably for a little, "I'm not denying that, but he spent most of his life below ground in the sewers because everyone made fun of him. He was lonely and frustrated, and who wouldn't become a bit messed up in the head?

Look, I'm not saying that I believe I could have changed his mind or anything, but…this guy kidnaps me and who knows how many other people because in his mind he felt it was the only way to get companionship, and I want to know how and why someone could become like that. If that means that I have to sit through over a thousand pages of dense text then so be it"

He pulls her closer to himself, "I don't think I'll ever quite understand your need for books, but if it gives you some piece of mind, who am I to argue?"

* * *

Dickens and Orczy

"Arggg!"

Bruce barely manages to step back as a book goes flying through the door. He would have growled at the abuse of his book, except he notices the paperback is not from the manor's library. Instead, he bends down to pick up the text, and walks into the room.

"You know Dickens is already dead," he informs the younger Asian woman.

She has the grace to look a little rueful, "Sorry, I got frustrated by the pacing; I know that Dickens got paid by the number of words he wrote, but did he really have to be so, so-"

"Verbose?" He supplies dryly.

"Exactly."

Bruce looks at the book before handing it back to her. "_Our Mutual Friend_ is an unusual choice."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Really, I would have thought of all people you'd figure out why I'm attempting to read this book."

"You are not Bella Wilfer."

"Really? Because I know I'm not pretty or witty enough to be Marguerite St. Just. _However_, considering your past, you'd probably make a better Percy Blakeney than Mr. Boffin." Her words are almost teasing, but her tone betrays her bitterness.

"Dana, Terry is hardly John Harmon. He wasn't testing you."

She studies him for a moment. "Maybe not, but I can believe you would. Like I said, you make a good sir Percy." She presses her lips, "And at the moment, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"To be honest, Dana, neither do I."

* * *

Brown

"You're a smart girl, Dana, I'll let you talk to your boyfriend to let him know you're all right so he can get the credits from Bruce Wayne." The criminal known as Inque begins, "However, if you tell him or even think about hinting to him where you are, I'll kill you and let him watch it happen. Got it?"

Dana looks up at her kidnapper, "I understand." She hopes Inque's abilities don't include super hearing. Otherwise, the other woman will be able to hear how fast her heart is beating. Inque brings her towards a vid screen and starts to dial. Terry picks up almost immediately, and she knows the two are going through the typical exchange between victim and kidnapper.

"Be a good boy, McGinnis; the sooner I get paid, the sooner she can go home."

"I want proof of life, Inque; my boss won't pay for a corpse."

"Of course, wouldn't want it any other way." She gives the screen a cold smile before gliding to Dana, and pulling her forward. "Remember what I said." She whispers before positioning herself by the device, but out of its sight.

"Dana?" Terry goes from angry to relieved, but Dana can still tell he hasn't slept in a while since his eyes are bloodshot and bleary. "Are you all right?"

She gives him a small smile. "I okay for now, Terry; though I wish I had my book to pass the time quicker." Dana hopes he catches the message.

"God, only you would muse about a book in this situation."

She does her best to keep her features calm. "It was interesting, and it would definitely make me forget about this place. Especially the main character, Robert Langdon, I was reading the first of his series." Dana doesn't dare say more in case Inque figures out her message. "I want to come home, Terry."

"The old man and I are working on it. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, aren't you two sweet." Inque interjects. "You're making me gag. Now, you have your proof of life, Mr. McGinnis, so I suggest you get a move on. You have 24 hours to transfer those credits or else she'll go home in pieces."

"10 billion is still a lot of money, Inque. You know as well as I that if Bruce requests anything over 100,000 credits to his banks, they'll have to notify the Feds, so how about a little more time."

The villainess thinks for a second. "Fine, I'll give you 36 hours, but not a second more. A pleasure doing business with you, McGinnis, I'll be waiting."

She terminates the connection and turns back to Dana. "Now, we'll see how truly devoted he is to you."

Meanwhile, Terry enters the cave, "You got that trace?'

The older man shakes his head. "She had a scrambler on, but Dana may have given us a clue."

"You mean that talk about a book?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember the book character she mentioned. It was a popular series for a while."

Terry begins to type into the computer. "I got it, Robert Langdon, a fictional college professor specializing in symbols and their meanings. The first novel was titled _Angels and Demons_."

Bruce snaps his fingers, "Of course! It focused on murders in and around the Vatican and _Rome._ We know Inque grabbed Dana in Milan; it wouldn't have been hard to transport her to Rome."

Terry suits up, "I'm going to the Tower; I'm sure J'onn will want a face to face with our favorite little shape shifter."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I'm thinking about doing a chapter with Dana and Terry as children...what do you all think?  
_


	23. Wedding Gift

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_However, Calla Winifred McGinnis is my creation, please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Here's a shorty that takes place after my fic **Proposal**, so there's **Epilogue** spoilers. It's in the past tense because when I was younger I use to write in the past. Lately, I've been writing in the present, and I guess I wanted to see if I could still write in the past as well as in the present.  
_

**Wedding Gift**

"Okay, that's the last box," Terry told Dana as she opened another box in the room. "You don't have to do that you know. We do have synthiods that can unpack for you. Relax; take a breather, besides they can probably do it quicker than we can."

Ever since Dana accepted Terry's proposal, they seemed to be busier than ever. Between regular Wayne Enterprises business and Batman issues, the pair also had to deal with wedding plans and Dana moving into the manor.

"But I'd still have to put them away."

"Dana, you know they can take verbal instructions well. This is Bruce we're talking about; he's got them pretty well programmed. Come on, just sit and try to stay still for more than 10 seconds. You don't have to go dress shopping with the girls for another hour, try to enjoy yourself until then."

As if on cue, Bruce came into the room with a snythoid carrying a pitcher of juice along with some glasses. "I thought you might be thirsty." He told them as they gratefully accepted the refreshment. "You received a package this morning Dana, I left it in the study."

"Oh, I better see if it's important; then again, it could just be more wedding stuff; I'll be back."

"She seems stressed," Bruce commented.

"I told her we should just gotten married at the Justice of the Peace, or better yet have Max ordained over the Net and just do a simple ceremony with Mom, Matt, her parents, and close friends, but no, we needed to inform the extended family."

"Problems?"

"It was fine until our grandparents started to argue over traditions. Her grandmother wants us to incorporate more Chinese ones, while mine keep harping about Irish and English symbolism. When you add the paparazzi and other media sites trying to get their hands on any info like guest list, her dresses, and location… well, you get the idea.

At this rate, I'm almost tempted to take her to the Tower and have Kent do the ceremony with the team as witnesses so she can stop worrying about disrespecting our families."

"Yes, I can see that going over well with the parents."

Terry shot Bruce a glare, "Not helping."

Dana entered with said package and promptly plopped down next to her fiancé; then checked her pad for the electronic message attached with it. "It's from one of my cousins," she told them as she read. "Heard about the engagement, it's about time. Here's something for after the ceremony because you're not getting any younger." Puzzled, she opened the small box. After shifting through the protective packaging, she pulled out a box of tea. The Asian blinked before dropping it as if it was a burning stick. Her face became as red as the symbol on his suit.

"Dana?"

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered before scrambling out of the room, leaving the package by Terry.

Curious, he reached over and pulled out the box. It appeared to be a regular tea box. There were no crude illustrations or obnoxious claims on it; in fact, it was a type he knew she didn't own. "It just looks like ordinary tea, I don't get why she freaked." He stated as he handed over the box to Bruce.

"This is lotus seed tea," Bruce informed him.

"I'm not seeing the connection, old man." Terry stated.

"In Eastern culture, the lotus is a popular symbol. It can represent beauty, life, purity, creation." If Terry wasn't focused on his drink, he might have noticed Bruce's smirk. "Many also link sexuality and fertility to the lotus. Chinese newlyweds are expected to eat lotus seeds in hopes of having many children."

Crash!

Bruce never did care for that particular glass set.

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: The chapter with child Terry and child Dana is in works...hope to have it up soon.  
_


	24. Word Choice

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_However, Calla Winifred McGinnis is my creation, please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Okay, Phoenix decided that angst was better than fluff, so you got stuck with adult Terry and Dana for a little longer. Sorry. On the other hand, I figured out a name for the puppy....take a guess to where I got it.  
_

**Word choice**

During one of Terry's off nights, Dana and he decide to enjoy a night out at the movies and then an evening stroll through the park. They finish watching a standard blockbuster flick featuring the current favorite Hollywood couple. While the film is billed as an adventure it has a romantic plot running through out as well. At one point, the hero prepares to sacrifice himself to save the heroine, but a well timed explosion provides the two the distraction needed to survive and prevail over the villains. However, something about that scene bothers Dana, and Terry notices her dismay during it.

As they lounge around the park, he asks her about it. She absently throws a pebble into the nearby stream before speaking. "Do people really find the words 'I'd die for you,' romantic?"

Judging by how far his eyebrows rise, he isn't expecting that question. Terry reaches for her and pulls her close. "Well, I think it's better than 'I'll protect you,' or any other variation." He remarks with a kiss on her head.

"I guess," she mumbles skeptically.

He pulls his head away from her. "Why don't you like the phrase?" She shifts uneasily in his embrace, unsure of herself. "Dana, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Just as her shoulders relax, a call comes from Micron requesting his assistance against Spellbinder. Apparently, the former medical professional decided Gotham was too hot for his tastes so he made his way to Metropolis. They leave the conversation unfinished, but not forgotten.

* * *

"I think I get it now," he announces one day as they amble around the manor grounds with her new puppy, Bronx.

"Huh?" she asks as she sits on a nearby rock, and pets the dog.

Terry throws a stick off the cliff. "Why you don't like the phrase, 'I'd die for you.'"

She looks up and waits for him to continue.

"It's the same reason why I didn't want you to know about me being Batman. I don't want to be the reason why you get hurt or die because of what I do. I'm not sure I'd ever really recover from the guilt, the burden of that knowledge, and you don't think you'd be able to either if the situation were reversed. Am I right?"

"Kind of," she replies softly.

He sits down besides her and brushes a lock of hair away from her face. "That said, I think you're misinterpreting the phrase. I think it's supposed to absolve guilt, not assign it. Remember the movie we saw last fall? I think the hero was trying to tell the heroine that he's okay with dying if it means she'll survive because he wanted her to have a happy life. He wanted her to be able to smile and laugh, and live to see her golden years." He sees her pursed lips, "You look unconvinced."

"Your explanation doesn't account for the heroine's wishes."

"What do you mean?"

She stretches out her legs and stares at them for a while. "Suppose the two were soul mates. If the hero dies, then the heroine could never truly be happy again. Whatever love or joy she'd find after his death wouldn't be the same as what she found before it.

How do you expect her to look forward to her life if she knows that all she has left are pale imitations to what she once had? How do you expect her to feel, to act, knowing part of the reason why her life ends up this way is because a person who loves her is willing to sacrifice himself without realizing how much that sacrifice will cost her?"

Terry feels like they're not talking about the movie anymore. "Dana?"

"We both know the living must suffer with what the dead leave behind." She finally looks at him, and he sees tears running down her face. "You're not allowed to die for me, Terry McGinnis."

"You know I can't promise you that," he quietly tells her. "I'm sorry."

She gives him a bitter smile before wiping her eyes and nodding. She leans towards him, and buries her head into his shoulder. He starts to run his fingers through her hair as he rethinks her words. "You know what? I wouldn't want you to die for me either."

"What a strange pair we make, talking about life and death like we can actually control it." She murmurs. "Tell me Terry: what would you prefer me to do?"

"I meant what I said earlier. If something did happen to me, I'd want you to find a way to be happy."

Dana turns her head to face him. "You'd want me to move beyond existing."

"Yeah."

"Only if you'd do the same for me," he hesitates and she presses her plea, her brown eyes unusually intense almost black. "Promise you'd live for me."

Looking down at her, Terry has to fight the urge to shiver though it's not cold. "I promise."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: When I was younger, I used to think the sentiment behind the words "I'd die for you," to be romantic. I've since changed my mind several times in the past couple of years.  
_


	25. Letting Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Calla Winnifred McGinnis is mine so please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Okay, so chibi Terry and chibi Dana chapter actually turned out to be a stand alone called **Origins.** I hope you all enjoy it. _

_This contains spoilers for the fanfic. **Favorites** which is in the cross-over section under **Justice League.** It follows the premise that Dana and J'onn have a familial connection. If you haven't read it yet. I suggest you go and read it now._

_Inspiration to this fic is the fact that J'onn already stated in a previous episode that he will live a longer life span than regular humans, this was a kind of "Well, what if his wife and he got into an accident?" Would the League get involve, and if they do, would they inform anyone about J'onn's condition? At a certain point, the League has to consider the security issues about informing people the status of love ones. What if they don't say anything at all?  
_

**Letting go**

Dana can't wait for summer vacation to come. She's looking forward to long lazy days in the park, going to the movies with friends, and maybe she can convince her father to let up on Terry during the summer as well. Though they still have spats every so often, they seem to be doing much better than before he went to juvie. She just has to take her last exam, and her freshman year at Hill High will officially be over.

Terry offers to walk her to her room, and they discuss their summer plans. Her great-grandparents will be visiting while his father and will take his brother and him camping. When they get to close to her room, they see Principal Nakamura and her mother waiting for her. She's curious as to why they're both there, but Nakamura steers her towards an empty classroom, as Terry anxiously asks her to call him. She barely has a chance to reply before she disappears into the room, and Nakamura leaves her alone with her mother. It's then that she notices the red eyes and her mother's sniffling, and knows that something is dreadfully wrong.

* * *

She's still in shock and the television in her house hasn't been turned off in the last 48 hours. When concerned friends ask about it, she claims it in hopes of new information. She really just needs it for the noise. Without it, she thinks her mind will explode.

The transport carrying her great-grandparents crashed just outside of Gotham, and numerous rescue personal along with volunteers have been at the site since then. Even the Justice League came to help locate survivors. Unfortunately, her great-grandmother Ming wasn't one of the lucky ones. Terry was with her when her family received the news; he just held her as she sobbed before she asked if anyone has found her great-grandfather.

She will always remember the look on the poor police officer's face when he told her family that they hadn't found any trace of him, and they're not sure they ever will. Once her mind started to process information again, she realized that the transport suffered a lot of fire damage, but at least her family can take possession of Ming's remains. Many families don't get to.

Her parents are waiting for the rest of her family to come to Gotham for a funeral, but her mother is reluctant to schedule the actual memorial. It's a question that her friends ask about, and it's a baleful stare and a short remark that makes them regret asking. "They haven't found him yet."

After her uncle's family and her grandmother arrive in town, her parents sit her down and tell her the family agreed to hold a memorial both of her great-grandparents in a week. She becomes furious and starts yelling at the both of them before running to her room. An hour later, her anger is mostly spent, and her mother comes to talk privately.

"You're giving up on him," Dana accuses her.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's not true, and you know it."

"He could have gotten out and is out there hurt and alone. Maybe they did find him, and sent him to another hospital. Mom, they could still find him." She starts listing off other scenarios before her mother gently takes her by the arms and sits her down her bed.

"Dana, please. God knows I want to believe that, but it doesn't change the truth. They haven't found him because _there's nothing to find_." Dana starts to cry again because even if she doesn't want to believe her mother, she knows her words to be true.

* * *

A couple of days before the memorial, her maternal family gathers at her house for supper when Dana feels a familiar tugging at the back of her brain. Although she knows she's being incredibly disrespectful, she jumps out of chair before asking to be excused. Running towards the living room, she sees a familiar ghost-like green being float through a wall. Most people would be unnerved to see the Martian Manhunter standing in their house, but Dana just leaps up to hug him instead. The rest of her family soon joins them and the room echoes with happy prayers and joyful tears, before the questions start to come.

Sometime after the actual crash and before his discovery by League members, J'onn obtained several injuries due to the fire in the cabin, and had spent the last couple of days unconscious in the medical ward of the Metro Tower. The decision not to inform her family was controversial among League, but it was done, and it left the family another one to make. J'onn J'ozz, the Martian Manhunter, is still alive and well, but what about his alter ego of Jiān Zhōng, husband to Míng?

Dana wants to yell, to scream at the injustice of it all. How fair is it to be grieving, to become elated, and then to be told she'll have to grieve all over again within a span of 20 minutes? She wants to beg him to stay, to sneak her Oreos before bed, to listen to her rant and rave, to hear him sing, to be with them. However, as the rest of the family discuss their options; she looks at him, really truly looks at him. She can see the happiness and love he has for his family, but she also sees his own grief as well. He has once more lost a wife. A part of him that was Jiān really did die that day and maybe it was only right to let him rest as well. The family is still discussing things when she reaches up to him and gives him another hug; this one is tighter and fiercer since she doesn't know when she'll be able to do it again. He gives her a faint, bittersweet smile; and she can tell he is relieved that she understands his final decision. She kisses him on the cheek before slipping away to hide in her room, no longer hungry.

She tries to ignore some of the angry shouts that come from below, by reading or going on the net, and eventually the voices go from a barrage to a low hum to nothing at all. Soon after there's a soft knock on her door, and she goes to answer it.

"You're leaving then," she says flatly. She hopes she doesn't start crying again.

"Yes," he responds softly. "Actually, I thinking of leaving Earth. Maybe go to Oa and see if any of the other Lanterns need some assistance."

"For how long?"

"I don't know; a while." He needs time to grieve; she just wishes he wouldn't grieve alone.

"I always thought you'd be here for my graduation." Dana knows she shouldn't be giving him a hard time, but damn it, she's hurting too.

"So did I," he tells her in that low voice of his. It used to soothe her when she was very small. It still does. "I'll be back, Biāo."

"But it won't be the same, will it?"

"No, it won't," he admits.

"Can I-- I mean—you will—you will still talk to me, if I need someone to talk to?" She can tell he's contemplating something and she wonders if she asked the wrong thing, but then he hands over a small device. It's smaller than one of her memory disks, but she can still see the letters "JL" on it. "Is this a League comm.? Won't you get in trouble for this?"

"It's tuned to an unused frequency that I'll only have access to. Besides, Batman's not around to lecture about misusing equipment anymore. Just use your best judgment with it, all right?"

Dana nods before throwing her arms around him again. "I'll miss your songs," she mummers quietly.

He pulls her tighter and then they separate. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admits.

He walks back towards her door and picks up a tray from the floor, and she almost laughs when she sees what he has brought. She moves towards the back of her bed to make room for him, and Dana shares milk and Oreos with her great-grandfather for one last night.

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: The part where Dana's mother tells her that "There's nothing left to find," is suppose to imply that one of the reasons why the League went to the crash site was to recover J'onn's body/remains since they didn't want to compromise his secret identity. _

_I'm sure there will be people out there who would disagree with my p.o.v of the League's decision, but I always kind of viewed it like special agents or the CIA. If something happened to an agent how does such agencies inform family. Do they even inform family if there's an major injury, or do they wait until the crisis is over? Where do one draw the line between being informative and security risk? J'onn is special case because his wife dies in the accident, and Dana's family is considered extended family since he has no biological ties to her family._

_It's also set up for a couple of other chappies and is my explanation on why J'onn isn't present during the **BB **episode **The Call**.  
_

_Chinese Tranlations:_

_Biāo -- tiger cub._

_Jiān -- 1) Strong, durable. 2) calm, steady, stable, determined (I thought that describes J'onn pretty well.)._

_Zhōng --1) Middle. 2) Center. If you combine the two, zhōngjiān, it means backbone, or core. Since Chinese tradition has a person's surname first and then their first, I thought it was appropriate for J'onn and his place with the League (I mean he was their main coordinator for awhile.)._

_Míng – Light, brilliant_


	26. Announcement

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Calla Winnifred McGinnis is mine so please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Just my take on how Terry and Dana break the news that they're expecting to Matt and Mary. I may do a Tan version later. Sorry for the shortness...  
_

**Announcement**

Mary and Matt were a bit confused when they both got phone calls from Terry asking them if they could have their regular family dinner night earlier in the day. If anything Terry usually would call them asking if it could be delayed or just to let them know he was running let, but he never asked to have the dinner moved up.

"Mom, do you know what this is all about?" Matt asks her when he arrives with dessert in hand.

She shrugs her shoulders taking the pie he has and places it in her oven to keep it warm, then she gets some dishes out of her cupboard. "He just said he had something important to tell us. Other than that I couldn't get anything out of him."

Matt makes a small frown, "I couldn't get anything out of him either. Didn't he just get back -" the last of his words become unspoken as his older brother comes through the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Board members at the company were being difficult. So, what's for dinner?" The pair stare at him for a moment, "What?"

"It's was your turn to provide dinner remember? We use Mom's place, I bring the dessert, and you bring the dinner," his younger brother reminds him. "And where's Dana?" He asks

"Oh yeah," Terry's sheepish face tells them he has forgotten said dinner. "Sorry, I've been kind of distracted lately." His eyes widen slightly as he mind processes Matt's last question. "Slag it, I forgot to pick her up." He turns to open the door only for it to swing towards him revealing his amused wife.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"It might have slipped my mind." He admits ruefully before noticing what she has, "You got dinner too?"

"Once I figured you weren't coming, I called Luigi's and found out you didn't pick up our order yet either; and I drove over."

"You drove?" He begins to frown, "Why didn't you call a driver?"

Dana steals a discreet look over to her in-laws; Matt and Mary are back in the kitchen, so she shuts the door then turns back towards her husband. "Because I'm fine, I'm not an invalid," she whispers. "Do you know how you want to tell them; tell me you have a plan besides just blurting it out over pie?"

"Uh, no, not really." He wants to discuss the issue some more, but the appearance of his brother prevents him from saying anything. Terry watches Dana exchange pleasantries with Matt and his mom, while they all move towards the dining area.

"Matt, I thought Lisa would be here tonight?"

"She has a paper due tomorrow, but she should be free next month." He explains as they begin to open the carry out boxes. "Hey, are you sure you're all right; you look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"She's working too hard."

Both Matt and Mary stare at the pair before Dana shakes her head a little. "I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately, but I'm okay." She insists as they all sit down at the table. "Terry's just over reacting; besides I had a three day weekend to rest and recover." Her eyes begin to sparkle, challenging her husband to dispute her claim.

He gives her a disbelieving grin; "You only took a three day weekend, because Bruce made you."

She waves her hand negligently at her husband, "Details, details."

Matt snorts at their banter before grabbing some lasagna for himself. "Humph, Dana, if you think Terry's being a mother hen now; just imagine how he'll be once you get pregnant." He takes a sip of his drink before digging into his dinner. "Though, that better not happen for awhile, because I'll need time to prepare for your spawn, Terry." He teases completely unaware of the look the other pair shares.

"Matt, language," Mary scolds, more bemused than angry.

On the other hand, Terry chuckles at his brother. "Is eight months enough time, twip?"

Matt's hand hovers in mid air, his bite of lasagna falls back on to his dish; the plopping noise it makes reminds him to close his mouth. "What –what did you just say?" He stammers out.

There's no mistaking the grin on Terry's face; "I said, 'Is eight months enough time, twip?'"

Still no other words emerge from either Matt or Mary as if saying something would break the spell and prove the last five minutes to be only an illusion. They stare at each other before slowly turning back to the couple sitting across from them. Dana's desperately trying to keep a straight face and failing miserly since her mouth keeps twitching, and Terry's grin only gets wider. "Well, I did say I had an important announcement to make."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I hope to get another short chappy up soon.  
_


	27. Listening

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Calla Winnifred McGinnis is mine so please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: So after Chapter 5 of **The Air that I Breathe**, you can bet that one of the first people Dana is going to talk to is someone who probably knew Terry's secret identity and didn't tell her about it. **Favorite, and Epilogue** spoilers abound.  
_

**Listening**

She doesn't even wait for him to greet her, just for the little click that lets her know he's on. "Did you know?"

J'onn mentally sighs. So she finally knows. "You all ready know the answer to that."

After Terry confessed to being Gotham's new Dark Knight, Dana asked him to leave her apartment to sort out her emotions. First, she felt hurt and confused. Currently, she feels fury realizing that others close to her must have known. Hence the call to her great-grandfather, "You know who the first Batman is too, don't you. Wait don't answer that, wouldn't want you to compromise your precious Leaguers."

He lets the last sneer go, knowing she needs to lash out at someone. He might as well get use to it because he'll probably encounter it again soon, though from different sources and for slightly different reasons.

"I feel like a complete idiot. How stupid can I be not to realize it sooner- all of the times he ditched me, all the sudden phone calls. Why didn't I see it?

"He lied to me, and I bought it every single damn time. He'd stand right in front of me and tell me some excuse like he had to baby-sit or study when he was actually out in the city. He's been lying to me for years. Years!" J'onn hears her let out something between a laugh and a sob. "God, what else had he lied about?"

Her wrath disperses as quickly as it came leaving her to feel lost and insecure. "That's not even the worse part of this whole mess." He can tell from her pauses and breaths that she's started to cry, and he wonders if the electronics in Terry's suit would short circuit if he phased through it the next time Terry's up at the Tower for some training…against Superman. Maybe he could get Diana to come up then too. "One of my friends knows. She's been covering for him for years, and now it makes sense why. He tells me he loves me, we…he…was he lying about that too? I don't know what to think anymore. Didn't he trust me?"

"You know it is never really a matter of trust."

"So lying to protect me is supposed to justify the hurt of finding out?"

He decides not to answer that one, "There are other explanations as to why your friend was already privy to Terry's identity."

"Such as?"

"She may have all ready known the first Batman."

"Doubtful."

"Perhaps she initially wanted to discover his identity and succeeded, or perhaps she was involved in one of his cases and inadvertently discovered his secret."

She doesn't answer immediately, "It's possible." Dana pauses again. "I don't know what to do." She confesses, and J'onn can't remember the last time she sounded so small. "I miss him, how crazy is that?"

"It is not crazy."

She lets out a hallow laugh, "Really? I just found out that my boyfriend of 6 years has been fighting a variety of psychopaths for the last 4 years behind my back, and instead of dumping his ass and getting the hell away from him; all I want at this very moment is for him to hold me. How is that not crazy?"

He feels his own heart constrict; when did she become an adult? "Because you love him."

She sniffs, "If this is what love feels like, I want a refund."

"It will get better. You don't have to make any decisions now. Let your mind catch up to your emotions."

"I'm amazed you're not telling me to let Terry explain himself."

_Why would I do that; he made you cry._ "That is a decision you have to make for yourself." There is an awkward pause before he decides to change to subject of the conversation, make her focus on something else. "How are classes going, have you applied for any internships yet?"

At first, she answers his questions dutifully, and then eventually relaxes enough to elaborate on one of her latest assignments. By the time they end the conversation, Dana's psyche is in a better place, and he's confident she'll make the best choice for herself.

A couple of weeks later, she informs him she and Terry are going to try to stay together. She also thinks she should tell Terry about him. "He's going to be so mad at me." She muses.

"It isn't your secret to tell." He reminds her.

"Somehow, I don't think he'll feel that way."

J'onn privately agrees with her, but decides not to add to her stress. "When do you want to tell him?"

"Tomorrow evening. He's taking me to Wayne Manor to show me the cave and to talk to Mr. Wayne. We might as well hash it all out there. Argg! Why the hell am I doing this?"

"You're doing it because you love him."

"I really do love him, Zēng gōng."

"I know you do, and if he truly loves you then he'll understand."

"I keep telling myself that, maybe I'll eventually believe it."

They do some more planning on how they want the next evening to go, however, both know plans only work so well. They know to expect some surprises.

"Thank you," she tells him after he bids her good night.

"For what."

"For just listening, you didn't try to influence my decisions; you just let me rant until I felt better. I won't ever forget it." She swears.

* * *

"It was bad, Danes. He yelled a lot and then took off. I called Mom, but she hasn't heard from him. He's not answering my calls, and I'm worried." Terry tells her over the phone.

He finally decided to tell his younger brother the truth of their genetics along the reason why Amanda Waller went to such extremes. Terry did a lot of soul searching the days after talking to Waller and his mother, but what finally made up his mind was the disc his father had left for him. It was vid disc revealing that not only did Warren McGinnis know his sons weren't his, but that he didn't care. He loved them as his own, and in the end that was all that really mattered. Terry had hoped the disc would help when he broke the news to Matt; unfortunately, it only seemed to make the younger man angrier.

"I'll try to call him. He might be more willing to talk to me than you right now, Terry."

"All right, but if I don't hear from him by morning, I'm tracking down his cell."

"Deal. I'll talk to you soon, love you."

"Love you too."

She dials Matt's number and nervously waits as she hears it rings a couple of times. He picks up by the third ring, "Did you know?" She hears him spit out.

"You know the answer to that." She feels like history is repeating itself.

"Unbelievable! Did he put you up to this?"

Dana suppresses the urge to defend him. "Look, Matt you just found out some life altering news. Let me help."

He laughs bitterly, "How?"

"Let me listen, I won't offer advice unless you ask; I won't make any judgments. You can scream, yell, swear, or curse your brother and life in general all you want." She offers. "Tell me where you are, and I'll come over, or better yet, why don't you just come over to my apartment."

"You're not going to call Terry and have him come over?"

"Only if you want me to, though I will call him to let him know you haven't driven off a cliff."

He agrees to come over, in 10 minutes she hears a knock on her door. "I don't want to talk about my brother," he petulantly tells her as she ushers him onto a couch.

She heads towards her kitchen and grabs a pint of ice cream and two spoons. She offers him a spoon as they both eat out of the carton. "Okay, so we won't talk about Terry; how about college, how's medical school going?" He doesn't answer her right away.

"My anatomy professor is an ass."

"Oh, how so?"

He launches into a story about said professor and some medical equipment, and soon they're talking about his other classes and his plans for the year after. She doesn't steer the conversation to what he found out tonight, and for a while, she doesn't think he'll bring it up until he suddenly asks her if Terry trusts him.

"Someone once told me it's rarely about trust, Matt. He was trying to protect you; as cliché as it sounds, it is the truth."

"Yeah, well it still hurts."

"It usually does," she agrees.

"I don't know what to do," he confesses before asking another question. "Why aren't you defending him? I thought you'd be the first to tell me how hard of a time he had and how telling me wasn't an easy decision."

She swallows some ice cream before turning back to him. "You have every right to feel what you do, whatever I may say isn't going to suddenly make those feelings go away."

He takes a long look at her before making an observation. "You've done this before."

"Yes, and no. I was in your place about 10 years ago when I figured out your brother was Batman. I was lucky; I had someone I could vent to."

"Did it help?"

"It stopped me from making a rash decision." She tells him honestly, "But he didn't make the decision to listen to Terry's explanations, nor to stay with him. I made those after doing a lot of thinking and soul searching. I won't lie, Matt; we had a lot of arguments over trust for the first couple of months after I found out, but things did eventually get better."

"It's just, everything is so messed up. It turns out Terry actually had a really good excuse whenever he went missing because he was out saving the day as Batman; Jokerz didn't kill my dad; Derek Powers did; my dad really wasn't my dad; and my parents knew about it since I was a baby. Oh, and the kicker, Bruce Wayne is my father. I feel like I'm living in some alternate reality.

Did you know that this Amanda Waller person planned my parents' assassination? This person decided to play God with my family's life, and somehow I'm supposed to accept that. Technically, I'm not even suppose to exist. What does that make me? Am I a mistake, or am I back up? Hell, I don't even want to be superhero."

"Really?"

"Well, when I was younger I thought Batman was cool, but now, geez, Dana, how can you deal with it? All it takes is for some bastard to get lucky shot in and Terry could be dead."

She considers the concern in his voice as a good thing. "It's kind of like being with a soldier, Matt. I know Terry can die every time he suits up, but I can't stop loving him either. I'd rather be with him for as long as I can instead of being without him even if it means he'd live forever. You know he goes out into the night so Gotham can be a safer place for you and me."

"Yeah, it's just so…so…surreal; my brother is Batman." He sighs, "My father was Batman too. I don't even know if I have anything in common with Bruce Wayne."

"His father was a doctor," she tells him.

"Well, that's something I suppose. You know, I always kind of suspected that something was off. I mean with the black hair and blue eyes, but I always thought our parents adopted us, or that Mom and Dad used a sperm bank, or something. It's the secrecy and the sheer arrogance—"

"You do realize what would happen if someone were to find out, right?"

"Still, it's pisses me off, the lies, the conspiracies, all of it." He shoves his spoon savagely into the ice cream. "She tried to create a Batman, for Christ's sake! And she got what she wanted! So what if it only cost us our family to get it."

"Matt, you still have a family. Yes, it's been fractured by what Waller did, but your mother is alive instead of dead. Yes, your brother is Batman, but he's the same immature man who insists on calling you 'twip' whenever you insult him."

"And yet, you agreed to marry him."

"And so the truth comes out," she dead pans. "I'm marrying your brother for his money, Matt."

He beings to laugh, but his brain registers something. "Terry technically has a claim to the Wayne fortune. _I technically_ have a claim to the Wayne fortune." He straightens a little, "This is so weird."

"Did you talk to Bruce at all?"

Matt winces, "Not unless you count yelling as talking. It's just I always kind of resent him, you know? Terry wasn't around as much as I wanted because of either school or him. I'd blame Mr. Wayne for calling my brother a way; he was the reason why Terry wouldn't make it to 'Beach Day,' or something. I don't know how to act around him." He admits, "Hell, even you have a better relationship with him than I do."

"I'm sure he'll take whatever you're willing to give. He doesn't have a lot of time left you know."

"I know," he responds quietly. "But nothing seems to make much sense right now."

"Matt, I meant what I said earlier; take some time to absorb everything before making a decision."

He nods before yawning. "Hey, do you mind if I crash here tonight. I don't feel like dealing with my roommates tonight. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Sure, Matt, you know you're welcomed here anytime."

They finish the ice cream, and she goes to get some extra blankets and pillows.

"Hey, Dana?"

She looks down at him, as he gets ready to sleep.

"Thanks for letting me rave like a madman, and for not siccing Terry on me."

"Hey, what else are future big sisters for?"

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: I may do a whole Max/Dana argument later, but chances are I think I've done the whole, "Did you trust me?" debate to death now. I also figured, that maybe Terry didn't inherit Bruce's brilliant mind, but perhaps Matt did, he's just using it for science and medicine instead of crime and detection.  
_


	28. Distraction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Calla Winnifred McGinnis is mine so please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Yes, it's another piece in the past tense...Sorry, I didn't realize it until I finished it and then I'm too lazy to re-do it. The character Leto is suppose to act as Dana and Terry's major domo, and bodyguard to Calla. She's an Amazon, that Donna recommended to Dana and Terry, and if I get my butt into gear I'll actually sit and write a chapter about her, but I thought I should let you know about her since I mention her by name in this fic._

_Totally Callie based; she's about 2; here, *tosses out toothbrushes and toothpaste* cavity alert._

_Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you guys out there, to date this is my longest fic in terms of number of words and pages, along with the most reviewed. My previous record was 81; this one is currently at 83. I wonder if I can make it to 100 before the 30th chapter. So thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that you all will enjoy this next offering.  
_

**Distraction**

BOOM!

Callie woke with a start at the large noise. Her room was dark and she clutched her plush bat, Echo, closer to her. Normally, she'd sleep through the entire night, but ever so often if she did wake during the night, she'd just play with Echo for a little bit before feeling tired again. However, as the wind threw itself on her window, and the rain rammed down the side of her room, Callie felt more awake and scared. Lightning illuminated her room for a fraction of a second before darkness enveloped it once more, and Callie's eyes widened. She shrank back against her bed.

_I want Daddy,_ she thought to herself. The little girl brightened a little at that thought, because her daddy was really big and strong, and he gave the best airplane rides; and-

BOOM!

"DADDY!" she cried out.

Seconds later, she heard Bronx scampering and pawing at her door, and both her mother's and Leto's worried voices, "Callie?" Dana opened the door, and saw her daughter shaking in her bed. "Sweetie, did you have a nightmare?"

"Where's Daddy?" she asked as her eyes darted about the room.

Dana gestured something to Leto before sitting by her daughter. She began stroking Callie's hair. "He had to go to work tonight; he'll be back soon. What's wrong?"

Callie whimpered as she heard the rumbling of thunder through the rain. Bronx leapt onto the bed and sat by her as well, but she was too scared to accept his comfort. "I want Daddy." She whispered into her mother's lap.

"Will you feel better if we call him? He might not be busy." Dana whispered back, while rubbing her back. Callie appeared to think about her mother's words before giving her a quick nod. "Okay, come on."

The toddler scrambled out of her bed carrying Echo with her, and grabbed Dana's hand as they walk down the hallway towards her parent's bedroom. Before they get there, her mom stopped by her Grandpa Bruce's room and they spoke for a little while, but at the time, Callie finally felt a little more comfortable, and started to pet Bronx, so she didn't pay attention to their words.

She jumped on to her parent's bed, and waited as Dana called Terry. "Come on Terry, pick up. Where are you? More importantly, what idiot would be committing a crime which would require you to leave the Batmobile?" She muttered when it became obvious her husband wasn't available. She left a brief message before setting down the phone.

Glancing back at her child, she noticed Callie seemed a little more relaxed until another thunder crack bombarded their ears. She watched as Callie's eyes became as big as batarangs, and she tried to hide under the sheets. "Callie, are you scared of the storm?"

"A little," the child murmured from her position.

Dana felt a bemused smile coming over her lips, before reaching for her again. "You don't have to worry; you're safe in the manor. I'm here, your Grandpa Bruce is here, and you know that Leto, Bronx, and Echo wouldn't let anything bad happen when you're here with us."

"But it's so loud!" came the plaintive whine.

Dana gave her a reassuring hug, "How about this, we'll go down to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate, and we'll watch the storm and you can see for yourself that you're safe, and you don't have to worry about thunder and lightning." She sensed her daughter waver at her offer, "I'll add whip cream to it too." She wheedled.

Callie peered up towards her, "Will you make a cup for Echo too?"

Dana pretended to be confused, "I thought Echo was a fruit bat."

"She is. I mean, most of the time she is, but sometimes she wants to try new things too."

"Aahhh, I see. Well, I guess I can make another cup for Echo."

"What about Bronx?"

Her mother frowned a little. "Callie, Bronx can't have chocolate; it would make him very sick, remember?"

Calla blinked, "Oh, yeah, I forgot, but Echo can have a cup?" Her mother nodded; she climbed out of the bed again; and the pair made their way towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was in a lower section of the manor, and was more insulated so Callie didn't hear the storm as much. She watched her mother got out the cups, milk, cocoa, and whipped cream and made their drink. Dana poured it into one large mug and two smaller ones then added a generous amount of cream to her daughter's cup. They drank from their mugs, and Callie sat Echo in front of the third mug. After Callie finished her drink, she looked over at her plush. "Echo says, 'Thank you for the chocolate, but I think I prefer fruit.'" She told her mother politely, but also very seriously.

"I see," Dana replied mimicking her daughter's tone. "Well, it would be waste to just throw away Echo's hot chocolate," she mused. "I suppose one of us will have to drink it," then she added hastily, "if that's okay with Echo."

Callie conferred with the plush bat, "She says it's all right; may I have her drink, Mommy?"

"Well, as long as Echo says it's okay."

When they finished, Dana took her to large living room with expansive windows overlooking the manor lands. They sat down on one of the couches as Dana touched a button and all of the lights in the room turned off except for a small lap in the corner. She held Callie close before covering the two of them in a blanket, and Bronx came up next to them. Callie felt extremely nervous, until Bronx nuzzled her hands and laid his head in her lap, so Callie scratched his forehead and petted his neck.

Dana ran her hand through her daughter's hair and leaned down to her, "Just watch."

The first lightning strike was scary, but then another came, and Callie watched fascinated by the colors and silhouettes it created. She could see the lights from the city and make out some of the taller buildings, but when the lightning came, she could see the trees around the manor and some of the roads. It was like watching fireworks, and yet so very different too.

"Have I ever told you the story 'The Beauty and the Beast?'" Dana asked as they watch the storm. Callie shook her head. "No, would you like to hear it?" When her daughter nodded, she smiled. "Okay, once upon a time, there was a merchant who had three beautiful daughters…"

As Dana told the story of Beauty, Callie relaxed further, and eventually laid herself down, with her head on her mother's lap. Dana continued to run her fingers through Callie's hair, and then began to rub Callie's back. Her mother may not be a tall as her father, nor was she as strong either, but Mommy always knew how to make her feel better. She began to yawn, but struggled to stay awake to hear the rest of the story.

"Are you sleepy, Callie? We can finish the story tomorrow before you go to bed." Dana offered.

"S'kay," she paused and then came to a realization. "Mommy, I don't wanna walk to my room."

"That's okay; I gotcha," and she felt two strong hands lift her up.

"Daddy?" Callie lifted her bleary eyes towards her father, when did he get back?

"Why aren't you in bed, Callie Winnie?"

"The storm woke me up, and I gots scared," she slurred. "I called for you, but you weren't home," she continued, as the three of them walked back towards her room. She attempted to burrow herself closer to him, he was so warm, and he always made her feel safe. "But, Mommy and Bronx came, and then we had hot chocolate, and then we went to the living room to watch the storm, and Mommy was telling me a story. Mommy tells really good stories; didja know that Daddy?"

Terry chuckled at his daughter's hurried yet sleepy words. "Your mommy's the best isn't she?"

He felt her slowly nod, before looking to see her fast asleep. When they reached her room, he gently tucked both her and Echo into the bed before coming back into the hall where his wife waited. "Sorry about earlier, some Jokerz decided tonight would be a good night for an initiation." He explained as they walked down the hall.

"It's okay, we got some mother-daughter bonding time in." Dana told him. "Are you going back out on patrol?"

He shook his head, "No, not even Mad Stan would be out on a night like tonight." As if on cue a crack of thunder snapped through the manor, though it wasn't as sharp as past ones. "So, hot chocolate, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're not supposed to have caffeine."

"The doctor okayed it as long as I don't go overboard." She told him when they made it to their bedroom. They kissed before he slowly took the robe off her body and placed his hands over her belly. Dana's figure was still slim and petite, but she was starting to show a small bump. "We're going to have to tell her soon." She stated when they broke away from each other.

"I know, how about this weekend, after she gets back from my mother's?"

She nodded when a louder sharper crack resonated throughout the house. Dana instinctively grabbed her husband's arm at the sudden noise.

Terry let out another chuckle. "Looks like Callie isn't the only one scared by thunder tonight."

Dana narrowed her eyes before blinking and curving her lips into a smirk. "Well, I guess you have a slight problem on your hand, McGinnis."

"Reeaally?"

"With all of this thunder and lightning, I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to sleep tonight." She replied, laying down on their bed.

Terry soon followed suit and mocked a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to distract you from the storm then."

"It's an awfully loud storm."

He pulled her closer to play with the strap on her nightgown, before whispering into her ear, "Oh, I don't know; I can be very…persuasive, when I want to be."

"I think I need a demonstration on how _distracting_ you can be, Terry."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: Echo is a plush bat that Callie received as a gift, and before you start asking me who gave it to her, first, I do intend to reveal that at a later date. Second, it wasn't any member of the Bat-clan nor was it from a Superhero, nor was it from Terry's side of the family ie. Matt.  
_


	29. Invitation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Calla Winnifred McGinnis is mine so please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: I apologize for the shortness for this, but my mind has been taken over by other ideas and I'm currently in the process of moving across the country and looking for another job, so my time is limited. I hope to get more chapters up eventually, but I'll be taking a very long break between chapters from now on. I apologize in advance, but I will be updating these one shots periodically, so don't despair._

_Takes place shortly after Callie is born._

**Invitation  
**

There are definite advantages to living in the digital age, but there just are some things Barbara Gordon-Young misses. Like getting physical mail, specifically letters and postcards, while e-mail is quick and instant, it's also not real. Just digital bits and bytes floating through some digital screen, while a letter or postcard is something you can hold on to, something you can touch, you can feel. However, no one sends out real mail any more. It went out of vogue decades ago, and she didn't even know if stores carried paper stationary anymore.

So, when a courier comes by her house delivering a small gray envelope, Barbara knows Bruce or McGinnis is up to something. She knows that Dana McGinnis has just recently delivered a healthy baby girl. She also knows the news sites and casters are very eager to get some video of the baby and new mother. She smirks at the thought of some hapless reporter attempting to breach the security Terry and Bruce must have created for Dana. She thinks Dana McGinnis either has the patience of a saint, or is clinically insane for living with not one, but two control freaks.

Opening the envelope she pulls out a small card and realizes she's holding an invitation of sorts. She then realizes she had the right family, just the wrong family member. Apparently, the Amazonian Embassy is holding a luncheon/reception for Bruce Wayne in honor for his numerous contributions to Gotham charities and other worldwide originations; it's also a cover. She quickly calls a familiar number.

"Babs! I guess you got the invite," a jovial and smug Dick Grayson answers.

"Yes, I did, Dick. So, what's this all about?"

"Well, Donna and Diana got together and started to do some plotting…"

"…And?"

She can almost hear the grin from the other side of the line. "We're getting the band back together, Babs, wanna come?"

Her eyes widen; the luncheon is a cover to get the original founding members together again? Whatever for? Then another thought comes into her mind: "They want to see the baby."

He laughs at her. "Of course! Another League baby to spoil rotten; especially a girl and a Bat Baby at that, you bet they want to see her."

"I can't imagine either Bruce or Terry agreeing to do something like this. It smacks of sentimentality." Barbra comments.

Dick's voice becomes much more conspiratorial. "Actually, Donna and I think Dana must have talked the two into it."

This surprises the former Batgirl, because she has met Dana a couple of times, and while she knows the younger woman can hold her own against Terry; she has doubts about her going up against Bruce. "Really? I don't think she's that good at persuasion."

"We don't think it is persuasion, Babs."

"Oh?"

"We think it is manipulation. Think about it; Babs, the girl managed to stay sane during her pregnancy with the both of them hovering around her. She has to have some skills."

"Yes, but we're talking about Bruce, Dick."

"Yeah, but do you remember who her great-grandfather is? J'onn knows where all the skeletons are buried; and I have it on good authority that he's very fond of his great-granddaughter."

Barbra actually forgot that J'onn was married to Ming, Dana's great-grandmother. She begins to smirk into the phone. The visual of a cranky and irate Bruce Wayne watching Terry and Wally West interact is too good to miss. "I think I understand your reasoning. And I think I wouldn't miss the party for the world. Don't let me forget my vid recorder."

"Don't worry, we'll make copies if you do," the former Boy Wonder assures her.

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: If anyone would like to write about the reunion of the league members please feel free, my muse has informed me that she doesn't want to do it. Something about not being able to write Hawkgirl or GL well. So I throw it out to you guys if you feel up to it. I think it would be a lot of fun, don't you?  
_


	30. Gift

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned **Batman Beyond**, do you think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Heck no, I'd be out there writing the comic books and getting paid for it! **Batman Beyond** is the property of DC Comics and WB animation. Batman is the creation of Bob Kane, and the characters from **Batman Beyond** like Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. I just like to play with them. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others; I've not nor will I receive any payment for this fic, so please don't sue._

_Calla Winnifred McGinnis is mine so please ask if you want to borrow.  
_

_Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long, but after moving, came the holiday season and I was working two retail jobs and had absolutely no time to write, and even now I find myself with less and less time to work on this story. However, don't despair, I'm in the middle of at least two more Batman Beyond related shots. Whether they will go in this story or get their own fics is currently up for debate, it depends on where Phoenix decides to take them and how long they'll be._

_Anyway, this fic is in honor of Valentine's Day, so I thought I should post it before the holiday past, oh, and happy belated Chinese New Year! I may try to write a chappy featuring the holiday at a later date, but that's a nebulous thought at best right now.  
_

**Gift**

Kai will admit he is unsure on the best solution to his current predicament. He can't decide what to get for a Valentine's Day gift for his partner. It's his first long-term relationship; and though Reilly has assured him that anything is fine, Kai wants to make a good impression.

He does a little research on the subject over the Net, but it only leaves him more confused, so he decides to ask some of his colleagues to see what opinions they have. Ka-El says to go with something simple. J'onn reassures him that Reilly will accept anything Kai gives as long as it comes from his heart. Barda and Merina agree with J'onn, though both encourage him to offer something simple like Ka-El suggests. Jewelry is for something more long term.

While he appreciates their advice, he still feels no closer to a solution to his conundrum. About a week before the holiday, he's in the locker room with Flash and Warhawk as they're changing back into civilian garb.

"Last year, I got Merina a new vid that she wanted," Rex offered to his younger teammate.

Barry is about to offer his suggestion when the doors open to reveal Batman and Micron coming in to the room. He promptly refocuses his attention on the two and inquires why they're at the Tower.

"I asked Batman up for some information about a case I'm working on. Has some similarities to an older case he worked," Micron answers as they both get out of their suits.

Kai watches them for a moment before speaking, "Terry, do you mind answering a question?"

Terry's face remains impassive as he gives the younger hero a look. Kai understands it's his, "you can ask; doesn't mean I'll answer," look.

The Green Lantern considers his words before going ahead, "Valentine's Day is next week, and I'll admit I am at a loss as to what to get Reilly. Do you have any ideas?"

Terry gives a slight shrug as he puts his regular clothes on, "Sorry, last year I gave Dana a red paper heart for Valentine's Day."

"A red paper heart?" Kai repeats. It's extremely simple and old-fashioned; on the other hand, perhaps something homemade is what he's looking for. Do they even make construction paper anymore? Warhawk and Flash seem shocked by his response. Only Micron seems impressed by Terry's answer. He turns to the other hero and smacks him on the shoulder.

"Nice. Didn't know you were old school, Bats," he says before leaving the room.

"Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to give that beautiful woman, the mother of your children, a plain paper heart," Barry pleads.

"Hey, there was a message on there." The two other men bow their heads down as if Terry has just shamed them collectively as a gender. He looks indignant at them both, while Kai just watches their interaction. "Look, it was a recreation of a paper valentine I made over 20 years ago. Yeah, it was just red paper and a simple message; but Callie got hold of the original; and well, you know how toddlers are."

"What was the message?" Kai asks, curious.

Terry doesn't answer; he only turns back to his locker to close it. Realizing the man considered it too personal Kai asks another question. "Did she like it?"

Before Terry can answer, Rex lets out a snort and mutters. "Don't you mean what did Terry have to do afterwards to make it up to her?"

Terry throws a glare towards the duo before giving Kai a small smile. It's not his usual smug grin; in fact, Kai thinks it reflects something akin to contentment. "Yeah, she loved it," he replies softly. He then gathers his things and leaves the room.

Both Flash and Warhawk let out some snickers and start going on about lame gifts while Kai ponders Terry's words and expressions. The duo is still making some wise cracks on Terry's lack of creativity, when Kai walks past them, "I wouldn't mock him so."

"Oh really, and why not?" Rex challenges.

"Wesley Grey."

The pair share confused looks before looking back at him. "What does Baby Bats have to do with this?"

Kai resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Wes was born in late November; you two do the math." He waits for them to figure out what he has, and smirks at their shocked faces before walking out the room.

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: Once again, I thought Kai would work as the one who wasn't sure about what to give for Valentine's Day, because he was the youngest member of the group, but I also figured that **he** would be first to figure out that Terry and Dana's second child would be conceived around the holiday (well besides Bruce that is).  
_


End file.
